


Down in New Orleans

by G_the_G



Series: Kismet or Something Like It [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awesome Jane Foster, Canon-Typical Violence, Darcy Lewis-centric, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Fluff, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_the_G/pseuds/G_the_G
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The question of whether a person's life reflected their soulmark, or vice versa, had been a recurring one for Darcy Lewis. She just didn't expect it to suddenly come into focus on a trip down to New Orleans. When trying to do a favor for Jane, she finds herself some trouble, a Cajun charmer of a soulmate, and just possibly, the beginning of a new adventure. Too bad she's always been too stubborn to just go along with things. But her soulmate's willing to convince her he's worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I: In the South Land, There's a City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy goes to New Orleans as a favor to Jane. She comes winds up getting more than she bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten and expanded off of [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4574838/chapters/10646847) and [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4574838/chapters/11732006) chapter from my soulmate collections. Part 1 and Part II will, therefore, be very familiar to some.
> 
> Remy in this is a conglomeration of history and personality from the comics and the terrible Origins movie. Especially because I think Taylor Kitsch is really pretty. So let's just go with it.
> 
> Also, another shout out to my beta, mollynoble, for being totes awesome and going over this for me!

“Darcy Elaine Lewis, you are in so much trouble!”

Darcy sighed and gripped her phone tighter as she dropped her head forward, thunking her forehead on the table in front of her.

“I’m always in trouble with you, Mom.”

“No, you don’t get to go playing the victim card. I don’t care what your soulmark says.”

Darcy rolled her eyes as she sat back up. If her Mom was already bringing her words up, this was going to be a long conversation. The imprinted evidence on the inside of her right thigh proving that trouble was going to find her had never been a good excuse when trying to talk her mom down once she was on that horse.

“What is it this time?”

“What is it? _What is it?!_ Oh, it’s _nothing_. Nothing at all. Just my daughter somehow forgot to mention that she worked with Tony Stark and is an ‘immeasurably vital’ contributor to his research on astrophysics!”

“It’s not really his research; Jane’s just using him for his money and he’s using her for the good press.”

“Darcy.”

There was the tone. There was no getting out of it. And sure, maybe Darcy could have actually told her mom she worked with the one-and-only Tony Stark on the regular. But she’d figured it would be better to go slowly when breaking the news that most of her new social crowd’s day job involved saving the world, one way or another. It had taken a full hour-long phone conversation of stuttered sentences from her mother and repeated explanations from Darcy just to cover the details about Thor. She wasn’t ready to start introducing topics like how she was in a constant battle with Captain America’s metabolism to keep the kitchen properly stocked in sugary breakfast cereals or how she regularly had her toes painted by Hawkeye.

Her mom just wasn’t ready to handle that.

So damn Tony and his big fat mouth for mentioning her in an interview. She was putting that in the column of sins she owed him retribution for. And revenge would be sweet.

In the meantime, she had other fires to put out.

“Tony was just being an ass; a very sarcastic one.”

“Tony? You call him by his first name?!”

“Yes, Mom. He happens to be called Tony by quite a few people.”

“Not by me!!”

“Mom—”

“And last I knew, not you either! Is there anything else you forgot to mention? Are you even living in New York?!”

“Yes, Mom. I live in New York. I live with Jane.”

“Uh huh, and who else? Last time you said it was Jane, and oh wait, Thor lives there too.”

Darcy sighed. It was probably best to just take the band-aid approach.

“Yeah, Thor and the rest of the Avengers.”

“The rest of the—”

“Avengers. Yep. I live in Stark Tower and have prank wars with Tony ‘Big Mouth’ Stark on the regular, which is the only reason why we are having this conversation.”

“Prank wars?”

Her mother’s voice was faint and Darcy resisted the urge to sigh loudly.

“Prank wars. That interview was just Tony was getting back at me for bedazzling his lab equipment.”

“The Avengers—”

“Earth’s mightiest heroes.”

“Darcy.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re grounded.”

Darcy snorted and turned as she heard Jane walk into the room.

“Sure thing. Look, I’ve actually got to get back to work. I promise I’ll call you—probably next week when you’ve finally processed all this.”

It was a sign of how surprised her mother actually was when she easily agreed and got off the phone with only a couple more quietly mumbled “Avengers” and “Tony Stark” exclamations.

With a final sigh Darcy put her phone back into her pocket and turned to face her boss.

“Your Mom?”

“Yeah.”

“You finally tell her about knowing Tony?”

“Kinda had to. And I kinda also told her about knowing the Avengers.”

“All of them?”

“Yeah.”

“How’d she take it?”

“Pretty well, actually. I’m sure when she’s come to grips with it I’ll have a novel-length email from her with questions, including, and not limited to whether or not Natasha’s hair really looks as fantastic after a battle as it does on TV.”

“One of the mysteries of the universe, Lewis,” Stark joked as he strolled into the lab.

“Ugh, how long have you been there?”

“Does it matter?”

“No. I don’t want to talk to you right now.”

Darcy turned to her computer and began typing meaningless words to look busy.

“Exactly. You’re a sore loser.”

She paused and glared over her shoulder.

“Sarcastically telling the world I contribute to your research does not qualify as a counter-prank for Dum-E’s new glam look.”

“She’s right Stark and it actually works in my favor.”

Tony looked at Jane in confusion.

“What?”

Darcy had been beaming until she realized her boss hadn’t actually defended her blindly. She whirled to face Jane.

“Yeah! What ‘chu talkin’ bout Willis?”

Jane calmly began arranging tools on her table.

“You know how there’s that award I’m supposed to be accepting this weekend?”

“For the nearly-dead white-guy big wigs, right?”

“Exactly.”

“What about it?”

The scientist paused and glanced at Darcy.

“Well, I just got invited to speak at a conference with a couple of other astrophysicists who I actually wanted to talk to, so I’m thinking I’ll go to that and you can go accept my award for me.”

Darcy jumped to her feet, her chair skittering across the floor behind her.

“But I’m just an assistant.”

Tony interjected.

“No you’re not. You’re a vital component to our science team and our recent research could never have succeeded without you.”

Darcy angrily pointed a finger at him, and held it there, but her eyes focused back on Jane.

“This wouldn’t happen to have anything to those douches refusing to publish your work a couple years ago, now would it?”

“Of course not.” Jane’s smile grew sharp. “And me passing their ‘recognition’ on for you to accept while I’m elsewhere will in no way offend them.”

Darcy dropped her raised hand to let her shoulders drop and throw her head back.

“I don’t wanna.”

“Come on, Darce. For me?”

With a sigh, Darcy turned to fetch her chair, dragging it back and slouching into it.

“It’s a bunch of boring _scientists_ . You know how much I hate going to these things _with_ you, but on my own?”

“Please!”

“And what if they want to talk Science!?”

“You know all the important stuff. And anything you don’t I totally give you permission to BS and confuse the hell out of them.”

“Ugh, Jane…”

“It’s in New Orleans! You’ve always wanted to go there!”

“It’ll be like a vacation,” Tony chimed in.

Darcy pointed at him again.

“You are not allowed to contribute to this discussion.”

“No fair! How else am I to encourage to fully participate in the Mardis Gras spirit and send me photographic proof?”

“Simple. You’re not.”

“Darcy, please! It _will_ be like a vacation! Perfect for you to forget that you’re going to have to explain to your mom that you do yoga with Bruce Banner.”

Darcy leaned forward and dropped her head down to the desk again.

“Ugh. _Fine_.”

 

* * *

 

“And that was how I closed my first billion-dollar deal.”

Darcy didn’t even bother hiding her sigh.

The chatty drunk had been talking down to her, the flight attendants, and everyone else from the moment he’d sat down next to Darcy. And she hadn’t paid much attention past the first five minutes. She had to give him points for persistence and sheer self-obsessed lack of observation, though.

Flying in first class would normally have helped balance out some of that negative but then their plane had been delayed on the tarmac for two hours before they were even able to take off. So Darcy had heard about his car, his condo, his job. _All_ about James Sonstegard III.

Apparently he really, really loved working in sales. And he had somehow got the notion he’d be able to sell her on what would, no-doubt, be a very short and very disappointing night with him.

Surprisingly, she thought she could pass up that prime opportunity.

The fasten seat-belts sign went off and Darcy practically leapt to her feet. Other first-class passengers shot her dirty looks, but she didn’t care. She only had three hours to check into the hotel and get ready for the stupid awards thingy and if she spent one more minute by Mr. Sonstegard over there, she was going to get in trouble.

And Darcy just didn’t have time for that.

She hustled off the plane, through the terminal, and to the baggage carousel.

But there was no custom-made Avenger-themed (Tony-funded) luggage on it. Darcy stood there for a solid three-rotations after the luggage had stopped coming up the chute before she let herself lose hope that hers would be there any minute.

 

“I’m sorry, Ms. Lewis. It looks like your luggage was misrouted from New York. If you’ll leave us with your forwarding address in New Orleans we’ll be sure to get that to you as quickly as possible.”

Darcy slowly and purposefully set her hands down one by one on the formica counter, staring down the airline employee.

“Misrouted? What do you mean misrouted?”

“Please accept these travel vouchers for any future flights and know that we appreciate your business.”

“Where the _hell_ is my luggage?”

“I understand your frustration, ma’am. As I said it was misrouted—“

“And as I said,” Darcy leaned forward to make a point of reading the guy’s name tag, “ _Jake_. Where the hell is it?”

Jake winced.

“Minneapolis.”

She took a deep breath with her eyes closed and then looked back at him.

“You’re telling me I need to go in front of some the science world’s greatest minds wearing this?!”

She violently gestured at her outfit.

Normally Darcy would have felt guilty for being such a bitch. The poor guy was only doing his job.

But this was not what she needed right then.

Her “suck it; you hard science losers never looked this good” dress was in freaking Minnesota and she’d wasted so much time waiting to argue with a desk worker that there was no way she’d even be able to make it to the hotel before the stupid, boring party anyway.

Jake nervously pushed a couple pieces of papers towards her.

“I understand, Ms. Lewis. Please accept these vouchers with our apologies. If you’ll fill out this form, we’ll send your luggage to you as quickly as possible.”

With a grunt, Darcy bent to fill out the paperwork, putting her New York address down. There wouldn’t be enough time for her bag to reach her in New Orleans, and at least this way she could try to sweet talk Stark into funding a replacement travel wardrobe. Correction: sweet talk Pepper because she would totally go for that.

Darcy grabbed the vouchers (she wasn’t one to spur free things, especially when she couldn’t always travel on Stark’s dime) and headed to grab a taxi, planning in her head. Her outfit wasn’t actually horrible: a royal blue jersey dress that hit her mid-thigh that she’d paired with her favorite cardigan, leggings, and ballet flats. A significant improvement to some of her travel outfits from undergrad (Pepper, Natasha, and surprisingly Bruce had been exceptionally helpful for her wardrobe development). And if she remembered right, she still had a pair of tights in her purse that she’d taken off when they got too tight for her drunk self during girl’s night karaoke the week before. Plus, her mama had taught her to always bring an extra pair of underwear, so she at least didn’t need to buy anything until the next day.

She could make it work.

But Jane so owed her.

 

* * *

 

 

“Now tell me, Miss Lewis; when Dr. Foster made this discovery last year--”

“It wasn't last year.”

The guy who was around seventy, but was probably immortal considering his perfected tone of condescension and self-importance, stopped staring into the distance, and actually focused on her face.

“Pardon?”

“Jane’s discovery. It was six years ago and the reason why I joined her five years ago. She just didn't publish her findings until last year.”

“Ah. Yes. And what exactly is your expertise that is so crucial to Dr. Foster’s research?”

“Physical, mental, spatial and poli-environmental maintenance.”

“I'm sorry, I don't understand exactly what that is.”

Channeling Natasha at a senate hearing, Darcy smiled.

“Ah, yes. Jane didn't think others would either.”

She excused herself before he could do more than look affronted and stepped away to scope out more canapes.

The waiters there were trained in the art of skimping and were personally handing out one pre-portioned appetizer at a time before walking away. Short of standing by the door and eating something off every tray that passed on the way to and from the caterers, she wasn’t going to be able to get anywhere near enough food needed to counteract how much cheap champagne she’d need to choke down to drown out these buffoons. At least, not without thoroughly regretting the choice afterwards.

As her luck would have it the bi-weekly lab explosion had taken place that morning, so her planned lunch and snacks had been replaced with contamination showers and a frantic dash to the airport. Then the plane had only had dubious chicken and fish and no vegetarian option worth trying.

Thoroughly disappointing for first class.

Tony was totally flying her in his plane after this. At least there she could get a decent meal. Plus it was his fault she was here at all with hands starting to shake from low blood sugar and a headache building.

“Excuse me, Ms. Lewis.”

Darcy looked away from the closest platter she’d been eyeing to see a man maybe half an inch taller and twenty pounds lighter than her shifting from foot to foot in front of her. He wore a hideous purple bowtie and tweed combination that, paired with his faintly eastern European accent, made her think he must be a grad student. Or maybe a fellow.

“Can I help you?”

“Oh, I just hoped to discuss Dr Foster’s work with you.”

Bullshitting him just wasn’t worth the effort at that point. Darcy sagged against the wall behind her, giving up any pretense of professionalism.

“Yeah, I’m not your best option for that.”

He tilted his head and kind of reminded her of a confused puppy.

“I don't understand.”

“I'm just her assistant. No genius conversations that involve me are going to take place tonight.”

His brows furrowed.

“Oh. It was a very sudden change in plans for you to attend wasn’t it?”

“You could say that. Jane had another conference to go to, so here I am.”

“No other reason?”

“Other than to piss off these old bogies?” she pointed a thumb over to an ugly-suited congregation of old men in question. “Nah.”

He followed her gesture and turned back to her, awkwardly holding his hands behind his back, not even registering her insult to the science community.

“Ah. How are you enjoying it so far?”

She scoffed.

“If I could get a decent meal and drink something other than the cheap stuff I only bought when I was an undergrad, I might.”

His eyes lit up and she thought he might be considering asking her out for dinner. Considering how bored she was, that this guy was pretty cute, and Ian had been entertaining enough, she was willing to give another nerdy academic type a try.

“You’re hungry?”

“Starving.”

“There’s uh, there’s a good restaurant a few blocks from here.”

“When you say good do you mean yuppy type tourist food or more traditional food that’s cheap and delicious.”

“Um, the second?”

“Perfect.” She straightened and stepped closer. “Where is this Mecca and how do I find it?”

“Here, I’ll show you.”

She thought he was going to be surprisingly smooth and start leading her out of the building. Instead, he pulled out his cellphone and quickly pulled up a map, pointing at some spot easily within walking distance. But it seemed odd.

“That looks kinda industrial.”

“It is. The restaurant is in a formerly industrial building.”

Oh. One of those.

“You sure this isn’t some ridiculous hipster place? Not that I wouldn’t go, I’m desperate at this point, but I need to know what level of pretentiousness I’ll be in for.”

“Not hipster.”

His tone was somewhat questioning, but at that moment she didn’t care. She could deal with hipsters if it meant food.

“Okay. Sweet. I think my required hour is up pretty soon so dinner is calling my name.”

“Required hour?”

“Yeah, Jane and I made a deal when coming to these things. If no one talks to you, you only have to stay for half an hour. If people do talk to you, you have to stay an hour.”

“Why is that a requirement?”

Darcy was beginning to have worries that this guy was either not-too-sharp for a grad student or one of the sycophants that loved rubbing shoulders with the ‘high and mighty’ of the academic world.

“You clearly have not spent enough time with crotchety scientists if you’re asking that question.”

“Oh.” He nodded before continuing without preamble. “I should get going. Yes.”

He made to turn, but she grabbed his elbow and gave him a friendly smile. Maybe he just needed a little extra encouragement.

“Wait, I like to know the name of my food saviors.”

“Excuse me?”

Maybe not-so-bright it was.

“What’s your name?”

“Oh, it’s, uh, Matthew.”

“Okay, well, see you around?”

“Sure. Bye.”

He pulled his elbow out from her hand awkwardly and scuttled away. Darcy stood for a moment and considered how the entire interaction was a bit of a shame. But incompetent scientists with no social graces were just too much for her that night.

With a shrug she set down her empty champagne flute and headed for the door.

She needed sustenance

 

* * *

 

 

“Darcy, go to New Orleans and accept this award for me. Darcy it’ll be like a vacation. Darcy it’ll be tons of fun.”

Darcy groused to herself as she stared at the map on her phone trying to locate the restaurant recommended by dumb-as-a-stump Matthew. The headache from earlier was now full-blown and not helping her focus as she squinted at her phone.

“Go try out a local restaurant it’s delicious and cheap.”

Her mumbled rant was interrupted as she got another message notification from Tony. She quickly read the text and growled in annoyance.

**You earned those Mardis Gras beads yet?**

Darcy pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath before consulting the map again, not bothering to respond.

But without warning, someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her back into a nearby alley. It was too fast for her to register she should struggle and pretty impossible to scream with a hand firmly over her mouth.

Natasha was definitely going to make her go through situational awareness training again.

Awesome.

“Listen up,” growled the guy holding her. He had one arm wrapped firmly around her waist and the other lifted to cover her mouth with his monstrous hand. He also had no problem holding her off the ground with just one arm, so the dude had to be huge and somewhere in the ballpark of Captain America strong.

What a great day for her taser to be tucked away in her suitcase in the stupid Midwest.

“We only want what’s in your bag, so as long as you’re quiet there shouldn’t be any problem. Got it?”

She’d heard a mugging would be over faster if you gave the attacker what he wanted. There was no way she could fight him off at that moment, so Darcy nodded and he lowered his hand from her mouth to firmly pin her arms to her sides with both of his enormous arms.

Stark and Jane both owed her for this.

Wait, the guy said ‘we’. _We_?

Just then a smaller goon started coming down the alley towards them. When he was a couple feet away when Darcy caught sight of a horrible tie and coat.

“Matthew?”

He ignored her and instead pulled out a pretty impressive knife to cut the strap of her bag and start rummaging through it.

“Hey! What’re you doing?”

Faux Matthew didn’t take any notice as he continued to dig through her purse more aggressively.

So much for being a nice, awkward, if stupid, scientist looking out for her nourishment needs; douchebag criminal it was.

“I should’ve known this is what would happen. Never trust directions that require you to walk under an overpass.”

Neither attacker acknowledged her grumbling, so Darcy tried to actually start using the situational awareness Natasha had been able to instill in her.

Why would a mugger take the time to blend in at a science conference to set up a mark? Why suggest a fake restaurant and not try and seduce her or something? Okay, maybe that was a little too James Bond, but things just seemed off.

‘Matthew’ continued to ignore her as he began to throw things out of her purse, cursing under his breath while she and Silent Bob looked on. Silently. The dude was quiet, for sure, but she wasn’t about to forget him when her feet were still a good foot off the ground.

“You know, if you told me what you were looking for I could probably help.”

The criminal formerly known as Matthew threw her bag, and thankfully the knife as well, on the ground and finally looked at her.

“Where is it?”

“Where’s what?”

“The data!”

If she’d been standing, she would have backed away. The guy had the manic look in his eye that she’d learned long ago to run from when hanging out with people who had access to weapons and explosive Science!. Since this manic look was coming from a baddie and not a sleep-deprived Jane, the expression definitely didn’t lead her to expect puppies and rainbows in her near future.

And Darcy didn’t have any data with her to appease him with.

Who travelled to New Orleans with scientific data anyway?

But Darcy suddenly remembered that she did have a flash drive of funny cat gifs she’d been saving up to send to Hill instead of lab reports. It was thankfully all stashed on a legit Stark flash drive, full insignia and branding. If she could convince them it was actually something important maybe they’d let her go.

But she didn’t have a chance to even try and distract them with her genius plan before her luck decided to take a full nose dive.

“Mais, what have we here?”

Yet another guy walked into the alley and Darcy wondered if the whole situation was karmic payback for something. But her bedazzling of Dum-E definitely hadn’t warranted this.

Or was there some alleyway party memo she'd missed?

The boa constrictor holding Darcy shifted, tightening his grip; breathing became a tad more difficult after that.

Darcy did, however, want a pat on the back in the future for noticing that the Crazy-Man-Formerly-Known-As-Matthew straightened and paused. The fact that she’d seen his shift was probably the only thing that kept her from making some undignified sound when he pulled a gun out of seemingly nowhere.

So, the newcomer wasn’t one of their Science! assistant assailing numbers.

That had to be good, right?

“This isn’t your fight, LeBeau,” growled the overenthusiastic bear-hugger.

Lo and behold, he spoke.

But that wasn’t what she would have expected, nor was it comforting.

Darcy examined the recent arrival to their illicit alley party more closely.

The man didn’t seem fazed at all to find two men mugging a woman. Nor very upset that there was now a gun pointed at him. In fact, he seemed downright casual as he sauntered closer and stopped a few feet away.

“Perhaps; but this is my town and I don’t find it very hospitable of you to welcome our visitors in such a way." His eyes moved over Darcy for a moment before shifting back to the man with the gun. "Especially ones as pretty as this.”

He shared a stare-down with the now-twitchy and gun-wielding ‘Matthew’.  But he’d happened to stop right in a spot of light, so Darcy got a much better view of him. So she’d chalk it up to taking stock of her surroundings that she looked him over, trying to distract herself from the fraught interaction. Darcy was all about avoidance.

The guy stood leaning back with thumbs casually tucked into the pockets of his vest; what must have been a silk, ruby-red shirt catching the light. He was tall, for sure, since she was at his eye-level with her goon-enabled height at that moment. But there was something else that Darcy struggled to put her finger on.

There must have been a reason for why he gave off an impression of serious... _something_.

His accent gave him away as a Cajun, but that didn’t account for much. As he’d walked, there was a catlike grace that reminded her of Natasha’s lethal elegance. On top of that, Darcy had spent enough time with Stark to recognize a man who had ridiculously nice clothes that didn’t conspicuously scream money; and this guy's outfit definitely qualified him for that club. But that wasn’t what made her want to keep looking and figure out what caught her attention.

Nor was it the fact that mystery man he was ridiculously attractive. She'd never thought of a man as sultry before, but damned if this one didn't fit the bill with perfect model scruff and shaggy hair that was pushed back and emphasizing those cheekbones. All in all, he was a very attractive man. The type she would enjoy ogling thoroughly if she wasn’t being assaulted by two randos in an alley.

Which she was.

With a sigh she focused on his eyes and caught him watching her now, instead of the lunatic with a gun.

He chuckled at her perusal and the sound seemed to reverberate deep in her chest, making her gut clench and her heart race.

“Looks like you found yourself some trouble, cher.”

She was sure she was going to have heart attack as her thudding heartbeat abruptly halted.

He was her soulmate. He found her at a time like this and was acting like it was completely normal. And she didn't know if he was referring to himself or the baddies as 'trouble'.

Awesome.

Darcy let out a mildly hysterical peal of laughter, startling her attackers; one again silent and the other continuing to point his gun at the newcomer, though glancing back and forth between him and the cry-laughing Darcy.

A bemused smile lit up her soulmate's face, white teeth gleaming against his tan skin.

“Care to share what is amusing you so?” he drawled still smiling.

A shuffled step distracted her.

Darcy sobered and hesitated as she glanced over at ‘Matthew’.

The fake-scientist/genuine asshat hurriedly moved behind his cohort to whisper sweet illicit plans in the taller man’s ear. What surprised her was that the dumbasses started arguing with each other in some foreign language.

A quick look showed Remy was waiting for her answer. Despite tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum not paying attention, she still figured it was probably best to keep the most current development under wraps.

Feeling the tears from her earlier laughter drying at the corners of her eyes, Darcy took a moment to lament to herself.

“With the way my day has been going, I totally should have known this would happen; and during a mugging no less. And all I wanted was dinner.”

Mentally pulling up her bootstraps, she focused back on LeBeau and noted his smirk.

Ignoring the harsh whispered argument still taking place behind her, she took as deep a breath as she could with the fleshy hired-muscle bands around her ribs, and looked intently at the one man who was certainly going to prove difficult if her current luck was anything to go by.

She just hoped he’d cooperate in that moment.

“I wasn’t exactly expecting to meet you when I woke up this morning.”

Darcy swore she saw a red glow coming from his eyes and felt something tingle along her skin as he pulled his thumbs out of his pockets and stood straighter. But the expression on his face made it obvious that the man was delighted.

That made one of them.

“That so, ma _belle_?” he purred.

A man like that should not make sounds like that.

Definitely _not_ when she was still being squished by convict Bigfoot and there was still a gun being pointed at Mr. Sultry Pants himself.

Darcy huffed.

“Apparently it _is_ so.”

He hummed to himself.

“Is that good or bad?”

She screwed her lips up to one side as she squinted at him.

“Not sure yet. Are you going to help me, or do I have to figure out how to take care of these douchebags on my own?”

Walking Seduction LeBeau put his hands in his pants pockets now, and leaned his shoulders back to look her over with a smirk.

“That was not the most polite way to ask, non?”

“Seriously?”

She would have thrown her hands up in exasperation, but they were still being held by her overgrown assailant as he continued to argue with his partner. It was probably for the best as her usual over-the-top gesturing would be sure to aggravate her still-growing headache. She genuinely wondered what these tools could be arguing over so much that she was able to have this entire conversation. A very important conversation with her _soulmate_ who she still wasn’t sure she should trust and happened to be way intense and _way_ too much to handle right then?

With nothing else to do, Darcy closed her eyes.

“I’m so not up for this today.”

“Mais, it is a shame your day has been so unfortunate,” he crooned.

But when she glanced back his face was anything but sincere.

Darcy knew that look.

Steve had a remarkably similar one whenever he was being a little shit and wasn’t going to stop until he got what he wanted.  And fate had gifted her with a soulmate just as helpful. Great. She wondered if she could argue for a return on this one if he didn’t get to saving her, and quickly.

“Fine," she sighed. "Will you please help me, Mr. LeBeau.”

He looked pleased as punch with her acquiescence until she got to his name; then his face became earnest and the only word her brain could come up with to categorize his expression was roguish.

“Remy, ma belle. _You_ will call me Remy.”

So his name was Remy.

Remy LeBeau.

That sounded familiar, but with the lingering headache and lack of proper oxygen intake, Darcy wasn’t able to place it. She shook her head to focus and tried to not wince at the movement.

It looked like she was just going to have to accept defeat.

“Remy,” she breathed as she met his eyes again. “Please.”

The whispering behind her became more heated and her now-declared rescuer straightened. He began to look as tense as Darcy though he should have been with a gun aimed at him.

“I’m afraid your day’s about to get worse; this isn’t a mugging.”

Darcy stared at him and was about to ask him to explain, but his attention had focused on her attackers.

“Isn’t that right, boys?” he taunted.

The whispering stopped and Darcy prayed Remy would make this easy and get her out of this.

But he just kept on as before.

“Who sent you? Couldn’t have been Maurius, his employees are much more, _capable_.”

‘Matthew,’ who might not have been a scientist but was clearly the brains of this ‘operation’, stepped to the side to face off with Remy.

“I told you, this has nothing to do with you, LeBeau.”

The goon restraining Darcy once again tightened his grip, and this time she couldn't hold back a wheeze. Remy heard her and pulled his hands out of his pockets; there most _definitely_ was a red glow coming from his eyes now.

She didn’t have time to freak out about that particular fact before any hope she’d had of Remy making this easy went right out the window.

Well, alley.

“My soulmate has _everything_ to do with me, fils de putain.”

Darcy wasn’t fluent in any foreign language, but she certainly knew how to swear in a few. And from Remy’s tone, shit was about to go down.

The thug holding Darcy gasped. And then squeaked. Literally.

“I didn’t sign up for this.”

He suddenly dropped her to turn and sprint the opposite way down the alley. Darcy wasn’t prepared and as she hadn’t been able to catch a full breath with the continual increase of squeezing earlier; her knees buckled, she toppled, and her head connected with the brick building next to her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Remy lunge forward but the persistent, gun-toting toolbag was closer and shoved his gun against her temple.

“If you had just left, LeBeau, she wouldn’t have gotten hurt. We only wanted the data." Insert drama llama villain pause here. "But now, I think she’s much more _valuable_ to us.”

Darcy whimpered as the gun was pushed forcefully against her sore head and she swallowed back on the bile that rose in her throat.

“That was unwise," Remy growled.

Psycho ‘Matthew’ thankfully took a step back and Darcy shifted to lean her back against the brick wall and watch what was happening. Or try to as she squinted through the now-blistering headache and blood from what must have been quite the gash on her forehead.

She could tell, however, that Remy had stalked closer and was now holding something in his hand. After a second she registered what she saw.

One very pissed off soulmate gripping a playing card, fingers glowing, eyes blazing.

Oh. He was _that_ Remy LeBeau.

Otherwise known as Gambit.

Huh.

The card flew and her erstwhile mugger/stereotypical villain was thrown ten feet to crash into a dumpster with enough force to dent the metal.

It seemed like slow motion, but Darcy had turned her head quickly to follow his trajectory.

A poor choice.

Nausea kicked in like a bitch and she sank to the dirty ground, clutching at her knees, and trying not to lose what little hors d’oeuvres she still had in her. She closed her eyes and breathed to deal with the adrenaline surge squeezing everything in around her and making her skin feel tight.

When she opened her eyes, Remy’s concerned face filled her vision.

He murmured a steady stream of French but Darcy had no idea what he said. It wouldn’t have mattered if she had understood as her fight-or-flight instinct decided hearing was no longer necessary in that moment.

Remy ran his hands along her limbs checking for any major injury before cradling her face to look at the wound on her forehead. Darcy knew he was being gentle but the touch was too much sensation with her adrenaline levels plummeting. She tried to jerk her head away and swayed, breathing deeply and far too quickly.

Sound came back and it became impossible to focus her eyes on Remy.

She groaned.

“I’m about to puke or pass out. Maybe both. Sorry.”

“Merde,” she heard him mutter as everything went fuzzy.


	2. Interlude: Three months earlier in Avengers Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Darcy came to hear of the elusive, or perhaps more infamous Remy LeBeau.

Logan plopped down on the couch of the Avenger’s entertainment room with a drawn out groan. On the other end of the sofa, Darcy hit pause and glanced his way.

“What’d Summers do this time?”

He flopped around to get comfortable before answering in a grumble.

“Sided with Tony.”

She awkwardly leaned over to pat his thigh.

“Oooh. Low blow. What’d he betray you over?“

“Does it matter?”

“Valid point,” she snickered. “Lucky for you I’ve got James Bond to keep you entertained. I’ve already seen this one, so I’ve pegged the villain as a more successful Victor Von Doom; though with less loyalty”

Logan snorted at her speculation.

“What?”

“Last time you said Tony would be the one to accidentally shrink the kids.” 

“And I stand by that.”

“Well you’re wrong.”

“And how am I wrong?”

“He’s more likely to make metal things explode, he doesn’t do,” Logan wiggled his fingers at a momentary loss, “mushy people stuff. Richards. He would shrink them. So you’re wrong. Ipso facto, I expect your opinion is wrong again this time.”

“We’ll just see about that.”

With a disdainful sniff, Darcy hit play and went back to appreciating Daniel Craig’s beauty on the screen.

It was a regular theme for them. When the X-Men came to the tower for joint training and Logan had had enough of Summers, or couldn’t put up with Tony’s short jokes anymore, he’d often find her in her corner of the lab and they’d watch movies while eating all of Jane's snacks. It had become a game to describe which villain or failure-at-life hero (aka generally Clint or Tony) would have caused the problem if it took place in real life. Eventually they gave up all pretense of ‘collaborating for team communication’ in the lab and just claimed the entertainment room. 

That day she’d started without him.  Jane was off giving a lecture and Steve had told her that while her commentary about the anatomical possibilities with Colossus might have been true, they weren’t exactly helpful for cross-team cohesion. So, she'd banished herself to the entertainment room and waited for Logan to show up. Even if his usual opinions on villains were clearly wrong.

After a couple minutes of them silently watching the movie, she shifted to put her feet in Logan’s lap, sending him a hopeful grin. 

“If you're going to use me as an excuse to ditch your official duties, you might as well make yourself useful.” 

He turned his head, directing a blank expression at her.

“Come on! One foot massage won't kill you.” 

She lifted a foot to wiggle her toes in his face.

He grunted and raised a hand, quickly sticking one claw out.

“How about a massage with this?” 

Darcy shrugged and set her foot back in his lap.

“Well, if you're going to have that out you might as well trim my nails. I've been meaning to get around to it.”

Logan harrumphed and pulled his claw back in, purposely placing both hands down at his sides before focusing on the screen. 

A few more moments passed in silence before he groused again, this time about the movie.

“Ugh. What are we watching?” 

She glanced over in surprise at his disapproval at her selection. He usually liked James Bond; though his favorite Bond was Roger Moore, and that was just wrong.

“Casino Royale.” 

“Why is there so much poker? Can't he just punch someone in the face and be done with it?” 

“What? You don't like a little intrigue and political card playing?”

He folded his arms with another grunt.

“No. Just reminds me of LeBeau.” 

“Of what?” 

“Not what.” He paused, glaring at the screen. “Who.” 

Darcy looked back at the poker scene. She was suddenly very curious at to who had gotten this much out of a reaction out Logan, especially considering his usual ‘don’t have time for this shit’ attitude towards everyone and everything.

“Okay then. _Who_ is LeBeau?”

He didn’t answer; just continued frowning at the screen. She jiggled one foot on his thigh until he glanced at her out the side of his eye.

“You know I’ll just bug you until you tell me.”

He snorted and shifted his attention back to the screen.

She jiggled her foot some more.

He grunted.

She jiggled some more.

“Fine.”

He let out a put-upon sigh, but Darcy knew it was an act. He wouldn’t have brought it up if he didn’t want to talk about it. Logan just enjoyed acting like she was annoying; and pretending he didn’t actually require or enjoy social interaction. Which he obviously did. How could he not with her for company?

“The guy is Remy LeBeau. He does this...freaky thing with cards.” 

Darcy sat up, pulling her feet back to her side of the couch in order to sit straight enough to stare at him properly.

“You live with people that can read your thoughts, walk through walls, and make things fly. And a ‘freaky card’ thing has you upset?”

He tilted his head, still not facing her.

“There’s that.”

“And?”

He unfolded his arms to gesture with one hand.

“ _And_ you name the man and he's swindled him. The woman and he's slept with her.” 

“Sounds like just the type you would usually hang out with.”

Logan turned his head partially to squint at her.

“I think I should take offense to that.”

She hummed as if she was considering it.

“Debatable. So, what's your problem with this LeBeau?”

Logan shrugged offhandedly.  

“I don't know what he stands for. Can't trust him.” 

Since that was coming from Logan, Darcy smelled a big fishy lie.

“Please. Like that ever stopped you before. As a matter of fact, that description fit _you_ for a while.”

He gave her another side eye, but this time with a half-smile.

“Now I do feel offended.”

“Whatever.  So what’s really got your panties in a twist.”

He stayed silent.

She leaned forward to poke him in the ribs.

Silence.

Another poke was met with further silence.

She started to rub his hair in the opposite direction than he’d styled it, and he caught her hand with a snarl.

Darcy looked at him expectantly, and he sighed again, dropping her hand.

“He made a move on Rogue.” 

Darcy raised a brow.

“And she can handle herself. Besides, she's with Bobby.” 

He merely gave her another harrumph. 

Darcy stared at him for a moment before breaking out in loud guffaws.

“Awww. Big brother Logan strikes again.” 

“Shut up.” 

She waved a hand at him and slouched back down into the cushions behind her.

“Whatever. You're a total softy and nothing you say will make me think otherwise.” 

He growled, but she settled into occasional giggles, so they went back to watching the movie now that the action sequences had started. She gently put her feet back in his lap. 

Darcy didn’t comment when, a couple minutes later, Logan started rubbing them absentmindedly.

She wasn’t about to talk her way out of a free massage.


	3. Part II: Way Down on the River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy finds herself in a bedroom she wasn't expecting, and dealing with a soulmate she's not sure how to handle.

“Shh, belle. You’re all right.”

Darcy recognized movement and a clean scent before it all went fuzzy again.

 

* * *

 

 

“Can you tell me your name?”

Darcy groaned, but the voice persisted.

“Miss, can you tell me your name?”

“Darcy.”

“Good, now what day is it Darcy?”

Darcy tried to open her eyes but found the lights glaringly bright, and quickly shut them again.

“Ugh, bright.”

Someone must have done something because things became dimmer from behind her lids, and she slowly eeked one eye open, only able to make out fuzzy shapes.

“That better?”

“Yeah.”

“Now, can you tell me what day it is?”

She focused on the voice that was nearby. It sounded kind, but way too pushy.

“Does it matter? Head hurts, ‘mm hungry, you’re bossy.”

There was a chuckle but she stopped paying attention.

 

* * *

 

 

Darcy groaned. 

Everything seemed to hurt and blur together into a ball of suck and confusion. 

After a couple of deep breaths she tried to pull her muddled thoughts together. She wasn’t sure where she was, how long she’d been awake, or if anyone else was nearby, but things were starting to come into clearer focus. There were fuzzy memories of someone carrying her, bright lights, and lots of questions she wasn’t sure she’d answered correctly.

It was like finals of her freshman year all over again; and that was a period of time she’d never wanted to live through again.

Darcy mentally shook herself.  If she ever wanted to face Natasha again she better ignore her pounding head and try to examine her surroundings. She’d already had to deal with enough surprise ‘attacks’ to test her reflexes. Going back to the tower after this was really going to blow.

So bit by bit, she started to analyze. She was under some kind of blanket in a massive bed that must have been ridiculously comfortable considering it was soft enough to notice when her whole body felt like it was constricting on itself. She slowly moved her head to look around a dimly-lit room.

Nothing looked familiar, so it was someplace she’d never been in before; or at least not during her waking hours. She was pretty sure she’d had a couple of Harlequin themed dreams in her teenage years that could totally have been set there, though. There was intricate weighty-looking, antique furniture spread around that her mother would have killed for. Deep jewel-toned fabrics made up the upholstery and tapestries. Darcy took a moment to take that in. Legit tapestries. Talk about a room with gravitas.

And the fireplace had a real fire burning in it.

Rock on.

Beyond the crackle of the fire, Darcy could just make out a couple of men’s voices somewhere nearby and attempted to sit up quickly;  but her attention-whore of a headachey brain nixed that idea. She didn’t know who it could be or what they might want with her. But she was clearly in no state to even try and escape. She’d probably land on her head if she tried to climb out a window, and that would just compound all her issues. Instead, she carefully pushed and rolled herself into a seated position against the pillows and headboard to wait.

And wait.

And  _ wait _ .

In reality, it was probably only a couple minutes but she’d never been known for her patience.

And as no one seemed to be coming she attempted to put a timeline together.

There was the flight from hell.

The stuffy scientists.

The hunt for food.

The alley.

The….soulmate. 

She reached her hand down to the words, inches above her right knee. There was a huge hole in her tights and she realized that after her alley tango they must have been grimy, but she didn’t care. It was comforting that no one had stripped her in her sleep. That had always been creepier than suggestive in movies. As she’d been incapable of moving herself, and the person she remembered last was her soulmate, he must have been the reason she was there now.

So Darcy sat there, running her fingers over her words, trying to remember what she knew about him.

Remy LeBeau.

She hadn’t heard bad things about him, per se. But there wasn’t anything glowing either. Darcy recalled Logan’s comments that situations with LeBeau usually involved some sort of seduction, gambling, and often thieves. Not exactly the best of recommendations.

A soft knock came from the door to her left, startling her out of her thoughts.

So much for attempted situational awareness.

Darcy glanced over to see a man who looked about seventy and had a friendly smile as he walked towards the bed where she sat. She slowly pulled her hands out from under the covers to fold them in her lap as she watched him approach.

“Looks like Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken.”

Given her earlier misjudgment of fake scientist Matthew, she shouldn’t have trusted him quickly, or at all really. But he seemed every bit of stereotypical southern gentleman, with a calm, steady voice and laugh-lines etched into his dark-amber-colored skin. Plus, his hair tufted up in odd spots, he wore a striped pajama top tucked into his slacks, and was walking around in house shoes without socks. The guy had clearly gotten out of bed to come to visit her.

And Darcy didn’t know of any villains who made house calls.

He paused and gestured at the side of the bed with a questioning look. At her slow nod, he sat on the edge and lifted a knee, angling himself to face her as he tipped an imaginary hat.

“Doc Marlon at your service, miss.”

She gave him a hesitant smile and awkward wave.

“Oh, hi. I’m, uh, I’m Darcy Lewis.”

“Yes, Mr. LeBeau mentioned that.”

Her expression turned inquisitive at that comment, but the doctor kept talking before she could interject.

“He also says you had yourself an exciting evening.”

Darcy raised her shoulders with a huff that came out more as a groan as she folded her arms.

“I don’t know what all he told you, but  _ Mr. LeBeau _ has terrible taste in entertainment if he thought that was exciting.”

Doc Marlon chuckled.

“Be that as it may, I looked you over and you should be fine. You’re not showing any signs of a concussion to go with the nice little head wound you gave yourself.”

At the reminder, Darcy lifted a hand to try and touch her forehead, but he smacked her exploring fingers away.

“No touchin’! I’ll not have you messing up my beautiful stitches.”

She winced and fisted her hand in front of her mouth to hide her grimace.

“Stitches?”

“Indeed, little missy. You got yourself four new stitches, which,” he narrowed his eyes, “if you don’t go poking and prodding, will keep you from having any scar.”

Darcy sighed in relief and slouched further into the pillows behind her, dropping her hand to rest at her side.

“Thank goodness. I was not looking forward to explaining how I got that to my mother.”

“Certainly.” He nodded with a grunt. “Now, like I said, no concussion from what I could tell, but how are you feeling?”

Darcy silently catalogued how her ribs were sore: probably from being squeezed. Her muscles were stiff: probably from adrenaline and dehydration. Her head was pounding: probably from lack of eating and an unrecommended introduction with a brick wall. And she still felt jittery from low blood-sugar: once again, probably from lack of food. 

She simply groaned in answer to the doctor’s question and was rewarded with another chuckle.

“While I appreciate your expressiveness, some details would not be amiss.”

She tilted her head back until it rested on the pillows behind her.

“Why? Everything sucks.”

He made a tsking sound in the back of his throat.

“I want to know if there was some reason other than genteel feminine sensibilities making you faint like a right damsel.”

Darcy looked across her nose at him in time to catch the wink he sent her, and she snorted.

Sensibilities. Sure.

“My blood sugar is pretty low. And I’m most likely dehydrated. I haven’t eaten a real meal in…I don’t even know how long. With the day I had followed by the ‘excitement’ I’m lucky I only came out with four stitches.”

He clucked his tongue and wagged a finger at her.

“You need to take better care of yourself.”

She lifted her head to shoot him a wry smile.

“Believe me, I usually do. And I think I was doing…mostly alright.” She paused and narrowed her eyes. “Until Remy showed up.”

She forcefully exhaled through her nose as she remembered how the wannabe muggers had said they wouldn’t have done anything to her once they got whatever data it was they wanted. But then her 'I'm too busy flirting and giving away the fact that you're my soulmate' soulmate had blown that possibility. Admittedly, Darcy possibly,  _ probably _ , should never have taken them at their word, being bad guys and all. But she hurt all over and was feeling contrary, so she wanted to blame Remy 'Excitement' LeBeau.

And she would.

Doc Marlon must have sensed her brewing for a fight and shook his head.

“Now, unlike some present, I  _ do _ know how to take care of myself; and I will  _ not _ be getting into that.”

She rolled her eyes, and he continued.

“As long as you're sure you're all right I'll leave you to it.”

She answered with a grateful smile.

“Yeah, if I could get some sustenance, I’d be right as rain.”

“Well, that is on it’s way, so I’ll be taking my leave.”

He patted her elbow, pushed himself to a standing position, and walked to grab a hat and coat from a chair by the door.

“I expect you’ll be wanting to leave town soon, but I’d like to look over you again before you go.”

“Really, Doc; I’m fine. I just need some food.”

“Humor him.” 

Remy stood in the doorway with a tray of food as he spoke. He’d changed at some point, and if it weren't for the house, she might not have known that this man was made of money. And trouble. He stepped around the doctor and sauntered over barefoot, feet making the floorboards creak softly underneath him. He wore jeans and a soft looking t-shirt that stretched across his shoulders in a way that had her feeling far less contrary.

He came to where she lay and bent to set the tray on her lap, pausing to send her a smirk, hair falling into his eyes.

“And by humoring him, humor me.”

Darcy rolled her eyes as her contrariness kicked back in full force.

“Oh, of course, anything for  _ you _ , Mr. LeBeau.”

She went about ignoring him and began to investigate the rice dish on the tray in front of her. But he was having none of that, and rested a hand on top of one of hers, dragging his thumb along the back of her palm, until she glanced back up at him. The smirk still lingered and she stared at him nervously.

“Now, I thought we’d established,  _ cher _ ; it’s Remy for you.”

There was a chuckle from the door. Darcy snatched her hand away as she looked over at Doc Marlon. Trust her to have an audience during a time like that.

“If you don’t mind, Mr. LeBeau, I’ll be taking my leave. Cora Lee never likes me being out this late.”

Remy turned his head to nod at the doctor.

“I’ll show you out.”

He straightened and walked to the door.

Darcy forced herself to look away from the sway of his shoulders and his retreating back, and caught the stern look Doc Marlon was sending her.

“Now you stay put and rest, Ms. Darcy. After a good meal you can take some aspirin for your head. After that I suggest plenty of sleep. I’ll be seeing you soon.”

Darcy flashed him a saucy smile.

“Is that a threat?”

The older man's expression shifted and he gave her one last chuckle and head shake before heading out the door.

Purposely not bothering to watch Remy follow him out, she had gone back to investigating the food on the tray. But her soulmate turned on the threshold, holding on to the doorjamb. When she glanced up at the movement, he shot her another of his smolders.

Darcy froze . The flirting with an audience had been bad enough, but now that they were alone, she found herself worried about what came next. She had no idea what to do, so she stared at him uncomfortably for a moment.

His shoulders tensed as he stood watching her lack of response. But then his face shifted as if he’d reached some decision. She wasn’t sure what it was, but then he raised a brow to taunt her.

“Eat up; when I get back you and I will talk.”

She huffed and stuck her tongue out at his edict.

He responded with an easy smile and swung out of the room.

Her stomach let out a loud growl and she didn’t pay him much more thought. Grabbing a fork, she dug straight into some sort of dish with rice and beans. It tasted more like manna straight from heaven. The flavor was rich, savory, and just spicy enough to leave a slight burn on her tongue; ergo, it was perfect.

Darcy let out a moan as she chewed, but cut herself off, eyes darting to the doorway. The blessedly empty doorway. She knew she’d gotten some sort of reprieve a moment before, but wasn’t sure how long it would last.  And suggestive comments from the peanut gallery would not have been welcome right then. Few comments were ever welcome when she was hungry. Tony could attest to that. 

Before she knew it, half of the plate was empty. Her tongue felt thick, so it seemed like a good idea to take a break from shoveling food into her face in order to take a drink from the enormous glass on the tray. After a small sip, she took a couple gulps of lemonade, which was just the right balance of tart and sweet.

She set the glass back down and began eating at a more leisurely pace when a thought occurred to her.

Did Remy make all that? Specifically for her?

Darcy found herself torn at that thought.

On the one hand, she’d probably eat fantastically well for the rest of her life; a good cook of a soulmate was nothing to sniff at. On the other, she still wasn’t sure just how much she wanted Remy  _ in _ the rest of her life; a dubiously known soulmate  _ was  _ something to pause over.

Damn and double damn.

She began to chew bitterly, not sure to hate or applaud herself for still being able to appreciate the food’s flavor while in such a quandary.

By the time she finished the rest of the rice she hadn’t come to any conclusions. So she moved on to what turned out to be some awesome almond cookies and went about appreciating the room some more, now that she could think clearly. She would have rather been able to get up and explore, negative attitudes towards prying be damned, but her muscles still felt shaky and sore. So, she nibbled cookies and looked around, admiring more than taking inventory, appreciating the house making sounds as it settled in the evening, and the fire providing most of the light in the room.

The bed was actually one of the amazing four-poster kinds with intricate carvings disappearing into drapes at each corner. Across the bed from her was a nightstand that she could write an ode to for workmanship and proper setting of the multi-armed candelabra that sat atop it. And farther over was a window. Not just a window, but a window nook with a bench seat filled with the perfect amount of pillows. 

Did Remy decorate it all himself? Maybe there really was something to the whole soulmate thing. Because if she’d ever had money, that was exactly what her room would look like.

A noise from the door had her turning to see the man in question himself.

He gave her a satisfied smile and nod.

“Ca c’est bon. You needed to eat.”

One of her fingers itched to give the proper response, but as he had fed her, she resisted.

“If you weren’t right and the food hadn’t been delicious I’d comment on you being so patronizing.”

He tilted his head and hummed at her comment.  Coming into the room to sit where Doc Marlon had sat earlier.

But his presence felt far more intrusive than the friendly old doctor’s.

Especially when he looked at her like that. She wasn’t sure what he was thinking exactly. But his steady expression suggested he thought she might be a flight risk. One he intended to find a way to never let her go.

“I’m accustomed to getting my way.”

Darcy’s breath halted.

That was dangerous territory.

But he simply winked and held out two aspirin, which she gratefully accepted as a distraction.

She took the medicine from his hand, squelching down on her stomach, which seemed to want to react to the contact. She swallowed the pills with a drink of lemonade and stared down at the glass in her hands, spinning it this way and that as she tried to think of the best way to shift the conversation.

“I take it you’re a man of standing down here in New Orleans?”

“Oui.”

She hesitated, not saying anything, and he gently took the glass from her hands, setting it down on the tray, thereby forcing her to look at him.

He sat silently for a moment as she examined him.

He leaned back on one hand, the weight of his body pushing the mattress down by her hip. His worn shirt and jeans gave him a relaxed look, especially when combined with the scruff and shaggy hair. But there was still an air of power about him. And she now attributed it to his mutant abilities. 

Well, his powers and his cocky personality.

But she figured if anyone had a right to be cocky, so far, it seemed like he did.

“From what I can tell, you’re the type of man who both scares petty thieves, and can get a doctor out of bed to come visit some unconscious woman at who-knows-what time of night.”

“Non,” he countered. “You were conscious.”

Darcy shot him an incredulous look and his lips twitched.

“I didn’t say you were coherent.”

“Right, so you’re a stickler for nuances.”

“I am many things.”

She got ready for to roll her eyes but he continued on.

“However, there’s other…circumstances I care to discuss.”

That caught her attention. There were definitely a lot of  _ circumstances  _ at play here. She nodded slightly.

“Like what?”

“You were here for a science conference for Jane Foster.”

He stated it as fact and Darcy sat up a little straighter.

“How did you—“

“I know what happens in my city, cher.” Remy gave her another smug twist of his lips before taking a deep breath and tilting his head to peer at her, returning her earlier examination. “But I don’t know how long you plan to stay.”

She glanced down at her hands, which she slowly, and purposely clasped in her lap. But he kept watching. She began picking at the quilt over her legs, hoping that fidgeting might work her brain into providing an adequate answer.

“Uh, well, my flight back was  _ supposed  _ to be tomorrow.” She crinkled her nose remembering how the earlier flight had gone. “But nothing has gone to plan so far during this trip, so it might be never at this rate.”

He shifted to face her more directly.

“Do you  _ want  _ to leave tomorrow?”

She refused to look at him as she continued to trace the stitching of the purple and blue patterns under her fingers.

There was definitely more to what he was saying: did she really want to go back already when she’d just met her soulmate?

Darcy wasn’t sure and she didn’t know how to tell him that.

But Remy just nodded once and she glanced up. He had a tight smile and didn’t press the issue.

Damn.

Why did he have to go and prove himself to be more perceptive than she wanted to give him credit for? Contrariness and hesitation based on second-hand reports weren’t going to hold out long if he kept that up.

“Do you like New York?”

She tilted her head in confusion as to what that had to do with anything.

“Uh…yes?”

“Do you plan on staying there?”

She shrugged.

“I mean, I live and work there. And I don’t know many people who could help keep Jane functioning while putting up with Tony. But I’m just a Science! assistant. I go where Jane goes.”

“Non. You are  _ much _ more than that, ma belle.”

There was the infamous seduction she’d heard of coming out again. This time she did roll her eyes. She didn’t want to deal with the rollercoaster of Remy switching from sensitive to teasing and back again. She was going to either jump his bones or punch him. And either scenario would lead to consequences she wasn’t ready to handle right then.

“Can you just stop with the French and terms of endearment already? It’s like you’re trying to charm me. I’m already your soulmate, so let’s just move on.”

He grinned wickedly and shifted the arm he rested on to the other side of her. He now leaned over her legs, his arm pressing against her hip, bringing him far too close for her train of thought to progress as it normally would.

Instead she found herself glancing down at his surprisingly full lips as his suggestive grin widened.

“There would be no ‘try’ if I was making efforts to charm,  _ mon amour _ .”

Darcy shook her head to clear out the lust fog and focus.

“You don’t even know me!”

“Not in so many words, but I’ve heard plenty. And I like what I’ve seen.”

She paused, knowing she was missing something. He never seemed to be able to say anything that didn’t have a double meaning. But she found herself not capable of any more roundabout flirting and verbal tangoing. 

She took a moment to massage her temples before groaning in frustration.

“I’m so not up for this. I just came here to accept an award and see City Park and some riverboats. But noooo. I have to go and get attacked. And get a Cajun lothario as my soulmate.”

Remy tensed but his reply was soft.

“Now, now. You’re getting a might personal there.”

Despite the light tone, she could tell she’d hit a nerve.

And he was right.

She was being a bitch.

Darcy tilted her head back and breathed for a couple beats before looking back at him and flailing her hands helplessly.

“I just…I don’t know what you  _ want _ from me, Remy. I don’t know what you want me to say. What you want me to do. I don’t even know what  _ you’re _ going to do, so how am  _ I _ supposed to know what to do?”

Her voice cut off an octave higher than when she'd started, her breath fast. Her hands clenched as he hesitated a moment before he answered.

“Do what makes you happy, cher.”

Darcy harrumphed and folded her arms.

“Easier said than done.”

Remy laughed complaisantly and sat up again.

“Perhaps I’ll see Charles; he did recently extend a very kind invitation to me.”

Darcy stared at him hoping the words would become clearer as she parsed out each piece.

Charles? Invitation?

But between the headache that had only been dulled by the medicine and her growing exhaustion from the day, she felt like understanding anything was impossible right then.

“Okay. You do you. I’m just going to go to sleep and hope things make sense in the morning.”

She shimmied down under the covers, pulling off her tights with a couple grunts and throwing them across the room. He snorted and scooted closer to the edge so she’d have more room.

“That so?”

She didn’t look at him, merely twisted to toss and push pillows around to the proper height and formation. After a moment she paused in thought. With a shrug she hunkered down under the covers. She was just going to put up with her bra for the night (thankfully she’d worn her most comfortable one for travelling). There was no way she was going without one in a weird place where she might have to run in the night. Who knew what would happen after the current day’s events.

“Whoever’s bed this is, is just going to have to deal with me commandeering it.”

She heard a thoughtful hum and pushed the covers down so she could frown at Remy. He still sat, perched at the edge of the mattress, but now had a considering gleam in his eye.

“I don’t think the owner would have much argument against your company.”

She closed her eyes.

“This is your bed, isn’t it?”

“Oui.”

She shouldn’t have been surprised. She wasn’t really. She just hadn’t planned on that contingency.

Oh well.

She rolled over.

“Whatever dude. I’m sleeping here. You do what you want.”

Darcy snuggled deeper under the covers and emphatically let out a deep breath.

“I suspect you have more opinions on the matter,  _ certainement _ ,” he teased.

She ignored him.

“Darcy?”

She continued to ignore him.

But he tapped her shoulder lightly until she rolled back over to look at him again.

“Before you sleep, tell me what  _ you  _ want.”

No term of endearment, no teasing.

She stared at his face. 

No smirk or smolder; just a slight raise of his eyebrows.

He was serious.

And she needed to come up with an answer.

The entire situation of meeting her soulmate like she had, having her soulmate be who he was, and having to make some sort of adult decision would normally have had her freaking out. But he patiently sat there, features soft and gentle. There was something calming about his eyes, and she felt properly cocooned in all the blankets. So she breathed deeply and told him the truth, nervous about how it would sound.

“I’m not sure."

He silently waited for her to explain, shoulders held back, hands in his lap.

"I know very little about you. Well, other than the facts that you aren’t exactly a knight in shining armor, criminals fear you, and Doc Marlon respects you.”

He hummed.

“That all?”

She snorted, lips turning up on one side.

“Well, that and you’re pretty handy in not-mugging situations. And are an  _ incorrigible  _ flirt.”

His grin was quick and she breathed easier, reassured that he wasn’t put off by what she said. The strength of her reaction surprised her but she didn’t have time to delve into it before Remy responded.

“Now those accusations I will not argue.” He stood and slowly bent over her. Her breathing slowed as she watched him curiously, but he merely cradled the back of her head as he softly kissed her temple. “Sleep well, cher.”

He went to the bedside table and quietly began to move things about on the tray, his weight shifting the floorboards beneath him.

Darcy continued to silently watch him, taking note of the noises around her.

She hadn’t been afraid of the dark or sleeping in unfamiliar places since she was four. But all the anxiety and stresses of the day began to swoop in, leaving the room feeling more daunting than harlequin, and the sounds of the house settling more sinister than quaint.

After everything that had happened that evening, and hell, the whole trip, she was allowed to be nervous. Or at least that’s what she would claim if anyone ever found out.

As Remy walked away with the tray, she found herself calling to him before he could make it out the door.

“Remy?”

It actually came out as a whisper, which she half hoped he wouldn’t hear; but he stilled instantly and turned back.

“Yes?”

“Just…” she hesitated and looked anxiously around the room. “Don’t go too far, okay?”

His breath paused and he stared at her intently for a moment.

“Never, ma belle.”

 

* * *

 

 

Darcy opened her eyes, confused as to where she was. The light of dawn was starting to peep through a crack in the curtains, shining in a slant across the ceiling. But she couldn’t see much because she was cuddled up to a very muscular, very bare chest. Not in a casual ‘I just rolled over and bumped into you’ sort of way either; she had her nose buried between what had to be Remy’s pecs, one hand tucked between their bodies so it rested against his ribs, and the other arm wrapped tightly around his back.

She held her breath and tried to shift away but the arms wrapped around her tightened, and his leg, which was thrown over both of hers, pulled her closer.

“I’m still here, cher,” Remy murmured groggily. “Sleep.”

He shifted one hand into her hair and breathed deeply before seemingly going back to sleep.

Darcy froze; no longer trying to get away, but not settling back into him like she had been before.

Why would he say that? Had she called out for him in her sleep? Did she have cause to be embarrassed beyond the usual ludicrous level of their entire interaction?

She looked up at what little she could see of his whiskery chin in the dim light then then back down to her hand between them. Right in front of her face was a line of words in her handwriting. She couldn’t read it in the dim light, but if she wasn’t mistaken, those were her words that her knuckles rested against. They started at the base of his ribs and curved across his right pec until ending just over his heart.

Without realizing, she turned her hand, slowly running her fingertips along the words as she distractedly thought about her current situation. Her head no longer hurt, thank heavens. While she knew she’d be tender later, her body no longer ached. She was still comfortably full from her earlier meal.

And, if she was honest with herself, she genuinely did enjoy the feel of being wrapped up in  _ and _ around Remy. She wasn’t going to tell him that, though. 

The Cajun Charmer didn’t need any more advantage.

Especially when she was confronted with his bare chest, her words on display, and she didn’t know what all he was wearing right at that moment. The man was a smooth-talker and dangerously attractive when clothed. Darcy didn’t dare let her mind wander to how he’d be without. Okay, maybe she did a little. She could tell he was shirtless, for obvious reasons; but other than that, he could be naked as the day he was born.

She shifted a leg and corrected herself. He clearly had pants on as her bare legs were rubbing on some ridiculously soft fleece. And the man was a space-heater underneath them. So, that was something.

Darcy stilled her fingers and focused on Remy.

But she found herself incapable of forming any coherent thought about him other than ‘comfortable’ and ‘warm,’ and decided to try and pay more attention to her surroundings now that her head had decided to quiet down on the percussion beat.

She couldn’t actually see the window, but she noted that the room was gradually lighter than when she first work up, so it was still very early morning.

And then Darcy realized she was looking at a different corner of the bed than she’d expected. She was on the other side of the bed from where she had been. Meaning, she’d apparently scooted over and latched onto Remy in her sleep. Not that she could blame herself. The man was meant to be cuddled. And he smelled amazing; a bit woodsy and something else, a mix of sweet and spicy.

Darcy stopped herself short. 

She needed to focus on the facts. Yes, facts were safe. 

But the biggest fact was that she was in a right pickle. She was attracted to him. Very attracted to him.

He hadn’t tried to force her into anything. He  _ had _ saved her (she was willing to admit that now). He’d gotten her medical treatment. Fed her. And provided her with one hella comfortable bed to sleep in. And while he did follow through on his suggestive threat about using his bed despite the fact that she would be in it, he  _ was  _ on his half. Overall it seemed like the good was balancing out the bad, or simply the unknown in her current situation.

So, without having reached any particular conclusion, she snuggled even closer and tried to go back to sleep.

Remy’s arms tightened around her again, and she told herself it must have been a reflex from her moving. Totally a reflex. She wasn’t going to even acknowledge the mushy part of her that really,  _ really  _ liked the idea of him returning her cuddles.

She’d think about that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And from here on out, we're up to completely new stuff. So exciting!!


	4. Interlude: A few hours earlier in the LeBeau Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy makes a decision and Doc isn't sure he agrees with it.

Remy hurried down the stairs to catch up with Doc Marlon, planning as he went. It was definitely best if he went away for a while. From Darcy’s hot and cold reactions, he knew she hadn’t made up her mind. And even if his had been made years ago, he refused to do so for her. He hoped she came to a decision quickly, but also dreaded what that might be.

At the bottom of the stairs, the older man waited for him.

They exchanged a firm handshake as Remy heartily patted the doctor’s shoulder.

“Thank you for coming over here.” 

“Any time, Remy. You know that.” 

The two started to make their way to the front entrance and the doctor chuckled.

“Although, I must say it was a change not to be treating you this time.”

Remy let out a rumble of laughter.

“I have gotten into some excitement on my own from time to time.”

“Indeed, son.“

They continued in companionable silence, and when they reached the front door, Remy helped Doc put on his coat.

“Would you mind stopping by in the morning? I’ll most likely be leaving before Darcy wakes, and I’d like to know she’s fine before her friends come get her.”

Doc Marlon turned and gave him a long look before he answered with a question.

“You've just found your soulmate and you're leaving already?”

He responded with a short, tight nod.

“If she wants to find me, she will. I have some...  _ things  _ I need to take care of.”

Doc sighed, shaking his head because he’d heard that many times before; and it never boded well.

“I thought you handled those hooligans earlier when I was taking care of Ms. Darcy.”

Remy let out a growl, hands clenching at his sides.

“They were gone by the time I got there.”

“Now that  _ is  _ interesting.”

Remy pushed his hair back with one hand and held on for a moment as he let out a breath. He needed to focus on something else right then.

“I’ll stay until I know either you or her friends are here.”

The older man raised a brow at the topic change, but thought it best to allow it.

“What are you going to do then?”

With a final deep breath, Remy let go of his hair and dropped his hand.

“I need to go see an old friend.”

Doc’s eyes narrowed.

“An old friend? Would this be any of your old  _ friends  _ I already know?”

Remy folded his arms, giving the older man a gloating grin.

“No. It isn’t.” He lifted his chin, grin stretching even further across his face. “It’s one who offered me a legitimate opportunity.”

“Legitimate? You?”

He shrugged nonchalantly.

“There’s always a first time for everything.”

Doc laughed, clapping a hand on Remy’s shoulder. But he held on as his laughter died quickly, and he looked up into the younger man’s face.

“I know how much having a soulmate meant you, Remy. I always hoped they would help settle you. Make you feel like the devil was no longer on your heels.”

He lifted the shoulder Doc’s hand rested on and smiled somewhat wistfully.

“He always is, but that's not what's influencing me now.”

“Then what is?”

Doc Marlon dropped his hand and Remy lifted both of his in an uncharacteristically helpless gesture.

“The idea of a soulmate probably doesn't mean the same thing to her as it does me. Especially when  _ I'm _ that soulmate.”

“How will you know if you don't stay around to ask?”

“I need to let her decide. I can't force her.”He paused, shoving his hands in his pockets. “And I'm afraid I'd try to do just that if I stayed.” 

The doctor lets out a long suffering sigh. 

“Pigheaded. You always were.”

“You wouldn't have it any other way.” 

Doc Marlon snorted and put on his hat, giving Remy another firm handshake before opening the door and stepping out into the night. Before he could reach the bottom of the steps, Remy called out after him.

“And, Doc, don’t forget to give your wife my love.”

Doc turned and shot him a suspicious glare.

“Now don't you go trying to charm my woman away from me, boy.”

Remy laughed lightly.

“Every chance I get.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely, lovely friends. I LOVE all of your comments and will be answering them as soon as I can. I'm just absolutely terrible with the AO3 comment system. But fear not, I appreciate each and every one of you!!


	5. Part III: Where the Women are Very Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers get the whole story, with somewhat surprising reactions. And as Darcy figures out how she feels about the whole situation, she learns that Remy can make an impact when not even present.

“Darcy, Darcy, DARCY! Wake up! Are you okay? What happened? Darcy! Talk to me!”

Darcy groaned as Jane leapt onto the bed, almost landing on top of her.

“Jane, shhhh! I’m fine.”

“I will not shhh. What the hell, Darcy?”

She finally pulled her head out from under the covers and got a load of Jane’s frantic face and very frantic-looking hair.

“Woah, nice do, Doc. You travel Air Thor?”

“This isn’t a joke.” Jane began to punctuate her sentences with jabs at Darcy’s shoulder. “You haven’t answered your phone in over 18 hours, you left the conference early last night, and you never checked into the hotel!  And then we got some random call a couple hours ago saying that you would be at this address! Why the hell am I finding you in some random bed all the way across town from where you were supposed to be?!”

Darcy looked around and realized she was alone with Jane. Where was Remy? Was he the one who had called her friends?

“Who called?”

“I don’t know who it was!”

“Did he say anything else on the phone?”

“What else should he have said? Did he just forget to ask for _ransom_!?”

Jane started trembling, whether from anger or fear, Darcy wasn’t sure. So she pulled her into a hug, which the scientist returned with fervor.

“You’re getting a subdermal tracker after this.” she muttered into Darcy’s shoulder.

Darcy patted her back.

“Not on your life. There’s some things Stark really does _not_ need access to.”

Jane chuckled and pulled back, holding onto Darcy’s shoulders.

“Seriously. Where were you?”

“Um, well it’s kind of a long story…”

There was a knock at the door and both Darcy and Jane looked over startled. Doc Marlon stood looking on at their reunion.

“I just wanted to check on you before you took off. Mr. LeBeau warned me you might be heading out early today.”

Jane looked back at Darcy.

“Check on you?”

The younger woman raised her shoulders to her ears and grimaced.

“So, don’t freak out, but I might have fainted from low blood-sugar and needed a couple stitches.”

Jane is quiet but her eyes narrow to slits as she finally notices the bandage on Darcy’s forehead.

“Something tells me there’s more to the story.”

Darcy waved her hand dismissively.

“When isn’t there with the people we associate with?”

“Not comforting, Darce.”

She put her hand on Jane’s shoulder and squeezed.

“I know, just let me chat with Doc Marlon for a couple minutes and then I’ll tell you everything.”

Jane sighed and climbed off the bed.

“Fine. I’ll go check in with Thor.”

“Wait, you really did fly over with Thor?”

The scientist turned and gave Darcy a tolerant look.

“Not the _entire_ way. Just from the airport. We got Steve and Sam to drop us off in the quinjet on their way out for a mission. Stark can say what he wants, but the quinjet is actually faster when we can use it.”

Darcy snorted.

“Truth.”

“So, yes. You and Doc…Marlon was it?”

Jane turned to the doctor and he gave her a kind smile and a nod.

“Right. You and Doc Marlon talk. I’ll be outside with Thor, and Stark should be here in about an hour.”

Jane moved to head to the door, but paused before running back and attacking Darcy with another hug.

“Glad you’re okay, but next time you scare me like this I’ll send you to another dimension.”

“Got it, boss lady.”

 

* * *

 

 

Doc Marlon sat in the same spot he’d occupied the night before. Darcy realized she was somewhere towards the middle of the bed and scooted closer to him.

“And how are we feeling this morning?”

“Honestly?”

He gave her a gracious smile.

“That might be preferable.”

“Well, in that case, I’m confused.”

He laughed and patted her hand.

“Aren’t we all. But how are you physically?”

“Oh that.” Darcy paused for a moment. “Well, my head isn’t achey but the part I banged hurts. I’m sure I’ve got some other bumps and bruises, but I think I’m okay overall.”

“Good. You mind if I have an official look?”

“Who am I to get in the way of your job?”

He gave her a knowing twist of his lips and went about his exam. She answered his questions and did whatever test he asked her to. All the while asking herself one question.

Where was Remy?

“All right, Ms. Darcy. I believe you’ll live.”

She didn’t register his comment at first, and shook her head to clear away her train of thought.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“I said you’re as healthy and whole as expected. You can go home of if you want.”

“Oh.” She trailed off distractedly. “Okay.”

Doc Marlon stayed sitting, watching her, and she suddenly whirled her head around to stare at him intently.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

She hesitated, unsure what all he knew, but figured he would be her best bet to get any sort of information or clue.

“Where’s Remy?”

He patted her hand again and gave her an approving hum.

“That I don’t know.”

“You don’t?”

“Nope. Said he was leaving last night but didn’t say where to.”

“Last night?”

He nodded.

“When he was seeing me out.”

“Oh.”

Darcy paused in thought. That put a whole new light on their discussion the previous night.

“Did he say anything else?”

“Not much. At least not much that made sense to me. But most of what that boy does has never made much sense, in my opinion.”

“Yeah?”

“Most definitely.” He ended on an annoyed note, but then sighed and patted her hand. “He’s a good man, Ms. Darcy. Don’t write him off yet.”

Her lips slowly curled into a hopeful smile. She wanted to believe him. She really did.

Doc Marlon held up a finger in thought and patted at his front shirt pocket before pulling out an envelope and handing it to her.

“Found this on the table in the entryway. As it was addressed to you, I thought I’d bring it up.”

Darcy took the envelope and looked at the neat penmanship spelling her name across the front. The same handwriting that was on her thigh. As she stared at it, Doc Marlon gave her knee a pat and pushed himself up to standing.

“I’ll see myself out. If you need anything, you call. I’m in the book.”

He gave her a wave, which she was barely able to return before her attention shifted back to the envelope she held.

Shaking herself, she opened it carefully and pulled out a single sheet of paper.

**Ma belle,**

**I hope this finds you feeling better. Doc Marlon will be by to see you if he hasn’t already. You’ll find your belongings on the chair. Please do eat something before you leave, we know how well you react to going hungry.**

**For now, cher, I find it best if take myself off for some business. It might not be the wisest if I’m around you at the moment.**

**But when the time is right…**

**Your Remy**

Her hands clenched, wrinkling the paper as she read the last line. She didn’t know if it was a warning or a promise. Or which one she wanted it to be.

Finally shaking herself, Darcy looked up to see her purse over on the chair by the door. She climbed out of the bed with a groan and shuffled her way over. Inside she found everything the wannabe Matthew had thrown out the night before, including Jane’s now dented award. The thought of Remy going back and actually picking everything up was too much for that early in the morning, so she set the bag back down and began to search for a bathroom.

After finding a palace of a bathroom and taking a much needed and appreciated shower, Darcy wrapped herself in a towel. She went to fetch her much appreciated back-up pair of underwear, making a mental note to thank her mother. The leggings she’d shoved in when she’d changed as much as she could before the conference came back out. She slowly began to get dressed, noticing how stiff she felt, but then paused, half dressed as she curled her lip in disgust as she looked at her dress. There was blood down the front and a stain on the back from who knows whatever she sat in.

Darcy lowered the dress and looked around the room. In the corner she caught what must have been a clothes hamper, with the t-shirt that Remy had worn the night before hanging over the side. Without stopping to think, she walked over, and pulled it out and over her head. He wouldn’t mind.

If she paused to pull the collar up and take a deep breath through her nose, no one would know.

 

* * *

 

 

“So let me get this straight? You went to New Orleans to accept an award but were attacked by two unknown men who wanted Jane’s data?”

Darcy sighed and sank back into the cushioned chair. She’d been on Stark’s plane for the last half hour, for most of which she’d been forced to give an unofficial debrief. It really consisted of most of the members on board all asking her questions at the same time and building on each other without her being able to give any kind of response.

Things had finally died down when Natasha rolled her eyes and told everyone they better have their asses in their seats because they were taking off. After that, Darcy was able to give a general telling of what had happened.

Jane and Thor were still eyeing Darcy speculatively from across the plane. Clint was eating his way through most of the snacks on board. And Tony, who could never be left out of anything, was fixing himself a drink at the bar while explaining to Pepper that he totally had a good reason for why he skipped their schmoozing lunch date with Stark Industries’ biggest competitor. Bruce apparently was the only one that thought it was acceptable to stay behind, something about five superheroes being overkill and him thinking Darcy would be just fine.

“Darcy you’re leaving something out.”

Jane had sat forward as soon as her assistant had started talking earlier, fingers twitching as if she wanted to take notes. Darcy didn’t doubt Jane could totally figure something out of the shitshow that the original trip had turned into, but she was too emotionally spent to really care right then.

“Yeah,” Clint chimed in. “Like why we’re picking you from a mansion belonging to a former thief king.”

That caught her attention.

“Thief King? Like Ali Baba?”

“No changing the subject.”

Jane had an aware look in her eye, but Darcy ignored it.

“So, the thief king you’re referring to is Remy LeBeau, right?”

Clint tossed another candied cashew into his mouth and nodded.

“Yep.”

Darcy gave a half-hearted mix between a shrug and a nod.

“Makes sense.”

Thor sat up straighter, his protective instincts kicking in.

“How did you come to meet this thief king, Darcy?”

This was _totally_ going to well.

Darcy took a deep breath and saw three pairs of eyes focused on her. Tony was still in the corner making grander and grander promises to Pepper.

“So, the guy that saved me from getting mugged-slash-kidnapped?”

“Yeah?” Jane prompted.

“That was Remy.”

Clint hit himself in the eye with a cashew when he suddenly looked at her.

“Aw, cashew, no.” He shook his head and then shot a one-eyed glance at Darcy as he rubbed the other one. “I’ve never known him to get involved before. He’s not usually the neighborhood watch kind of guy.”

She raised her hands helplessly. It was time to bite the bullet.

“About that. Um. Well….he may or may not be my soulmate.”

“What!?”

Jane lurched far enough forward that Thor had to catch her before she face-planted into the designer carpet.

“You did _not_ mention that!”

“I’m still adjusting to the information myself. Forgive me for not engraving it on a plaque for all to read.”

Clint started laughing, making Jane glare at him. Darcy felt like nothing would surprise her anymore and just slouched further into her seat.

It took a minute before the marksman was able to settle down, and he popped another cashew in his mouth before explaining himself.

“I gotta say, Darce. Only you would wind up fated to a guy like that.”

She snorted as he popped another cashew in.

“How exactly do you know him?”

“Met him on a job a while back.”

Natasha’s voice came on over the intercom.

“Me too.”

“You never mentioned that!” Clint yelled. “Nat!?”

There was no response, so he got up, snagged another handful of cashews, and made his way to the cockpit.

Tony chose that moment to wander back over from the bar with a scotch in hand.

“What did I miss? What did the silent and deadly one never mention?”

“That she came across Remy LeBeau on a mission.”

Tony choked as he took a sip of scotch.

“LeBeau?! That guy fleeced me at cards!”

Darcy recalled Logan’s comments about swindling as she watched Tony wipe down his face.

“Really?”

He took another sip as he remembered the meeting.

“Yeah, must have been ten, no fifteen years ago. He got my favorite ferrari. I never did figure out how he was so good with cards.”

Darcy blinked. How did he _not_ know? Although, it was Tony. He was always choosing to selectively remember facts. Like how she was allergic to water chestnuts and it only mattered when he _didn’t_ want chinese food.

“He’s a mutant.”

Tony tilted his head.

“Yeah. That makes sense.” He lifted his glass and spoke his next question half to his scotch and half to Darcy. “So why we talking about him?”

“He’s my soulmate.”

Tony choked again, this time spitting most of the contents down his front.

“Dammit. You guys need to stop making me waste the good stuff.”

“Then don’t drink the good stuff when I’m pretending to be blasé about things.”

Tony finished patting down his shirt and raised his now empty glass.

“Touché.”

He wandered back to the bar and Darcy looked over to see that Jane and Thor had begun a quiet conversation between themselves at some point earlier. It seemed too much effort to go over and see what it was about, so she closed her eyes and decided to try and just ignore everything. Maybe her mind would finally stop whirling.

But then Tony came over and plopped down next to her.

“LeBeau’s really your soulmate?”

She opened one eye to squint at him.

“Yeah.”

Tony screwed up his face as he weighed the idea of it and then nodded.

“Also makes sense.”

Darcy focused on him more fully.

“Why do you say that?”

“I don’t know anyone else with the balls to be able to handle you, Lewis.”

She snorted and slouched back down to relax.

“I’ll ignore your blatantly sexist attitude and take that as a compliment.”

She heard the ice tinkle as he raised his glass in a half-salute, half-toast gesture.

“As you should.”

She thought about that for a couple seconds.

“Should I also take that as a recommendation of my soulmate?”

When Tony seemed to hesitate, she looked at him. He flashed her a cocky grin.

“You know, I think you can.”

 

* * *

 

 

Things at the tower settled down for a few days. Everyone seemed to come to an agreement to give Darcy some time alone. And she took full advantage of that decision. She holed up in her room, pretending nothing happened, bingeing on crackers and police procedurals that were short enough to hold her attention. But by the third night of crumbs in her bed and three seasons of whodunnits, she figured it was time to face the world.

Which mostly meant putting on pants and finding Jane. When she did find her, the scientist was in her kitchen, scribbling on notes as Thor cooked.

Darcy took a stool next to her and, when Jane continued to scribble instead of actually acknowledging her, she poked her in the shoulder.

“You know, you’re being awful quiet her about this whole soulmate thing.”

She set down her pen and began fixing her hair, which had begun falling out of a haphazard bun, getting in the way of her notations.

“What did you expect?”

Darcy fiddled with the salt and pepper shakers in front of her.

“I don’t know. More fretting. Some Threats. Probably a whole lot of warnings.”

Jane rolled her eyes as she finished tying her hair back.

“Darcy. The intricacies of Asgardian soulmarks aside, I always thought I was a blank.”

Setting the seasonings down, Darcy turned to give her boss a perplexed look.

“Okay?”

“I thought I was a blank. And I _chose_ to go for a guy who, when I met him, was still a petulant, arrogant warmonger.”

Thor chuckled from the stove.

“Yes, I was not a wise choice. Fortunately I was fated to one who would change that.”

Darcy was worried it was going to turn into another mush fest, but then Thor turned to her.

“I do not think fate would have paired you with someone unworthy as you seem to fear.”  

“I didn’t say--”

He nodded with a grin.

“You did not, but what did not say spoke volumes.”

She let out a gusty sigh.

Why did Thor have to be so smart? Especially so early in the morning.

Jane set a hand on her shoulder.

“Are you scared of him, Darce?”

Now she took a deep breath.

It was truthing time.

“No. I just don’t really know what to make of it. All I’ve heard about him is that he’s a gambler, ladies man, and had run-ins with the two assassins I know. It’s not exactly a stellar recommendation.”

Thor nodded slowly.

“Yes, and I tried to eradicate an entire race and once again bring war to my people before I came to Midgard.”

“You’re really selling yourself there, Thor.”

He chuckled.

“Indeed. But as for your fated, his actions for your wellbeing recommend him.”

Jane squeezed the shoulder her hand still rested on.

“And he let us know where we could find you. Even though it was only a matter of time before I tracked you down, that earns him points in my book.”

“True,” Darcy trailed off.

Thor turned from the stove and regally gestured with a spatula.

“I fear you are approaching the question with others’ answers whereas you seek your own.”

“What?”

“No, he’s right.”

Darcy turned to Jane.

“Again, what?”

Her boss fixed her with an intent stare, waving her hands around as she spoke.

“We’re scientists. And what is scientists’ bread and butter?”

“Dude, I did poli sci. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“The softness of your science aside, I know political science is all about stats and numbers.”

“Okay?”

“Facts, Darcy! We live on _facts_.”

“Right. What about them?”

“Look at it this way. If you had no idea who Remy was, if you hadn’t met like you did, what’s the first thing you would do when you found him.”

“I don’t know...?”

Jane looked ready to smack her upside the head.

“Google him! It’s what you did every night you came home from meeting someone in Puente Antiguo, and then Tromso, and then London. Why is this any different?”

“You’re telling me to internet stalk my soulmate?”

“Yes!”

Darcy tilted her head from side to side.

“Actually, as far as advice goes, that’s not half bad.”

Jane sent her a bright grin.

“See, I’m brilliant.”

“Totes.”

She went to stand, but Jane pulled her back down.

“What now?”

“Thor’s making french toast and he always  gives me too much when it’s just the two of us. You have to help me eat it.”

“That’s because your mortal form is weak and requires sustenance,” Thor joked from the stove.

Jane rolled her eyes before turning to Darcy with a pleading look.

“I see, you only want me for my garbage disposal ways.”

“Totes.” Jane  responded sardonically, but after a couple seconds continued on in a quiet voice. “And this way I can unobtrusively remind myself that you’re actually okay. You really had me scared.”

Darcy had no response for that, so she stood and wrapped her arms around Jane from behind, resting her chin on the other woman’s head.

“Then stay for breakfast I shall.”

 

* * *

 

 

Darcy wound up staying for cleanup, a movie, and lunch as well, so it wasn’t until the afternoon that she sat in front of a computer. She already knew the best place to look. SHIELD files. Thank you, Natasha.

Within 0.57 seconds, she already had a ‘person of interest’ report pulled up, and after a mental pep-talk, she dove in.

Remy LeBeau  
Born: Unknown   
Birthplace: Unknown   
Biological Parents: Unknown   
Classification: Mutant   
Known Location: New Orleans

She groaned in frustration. None of that was anything she didn’t already know. Thanks a lot SHIELD. With now dwindling hope, she skimmed through his known associates, most sounding completely foreign to her, but was surprised at the range of dates given for him. It had slowed down in activity in recent years, but seemed like the guy was pushing 60. However, regeneration wasn’t one of his abilities listed, so it made no sense. So she kept reading hoping something would provide an explanation.

Most of the other abilities she’d seen first hand, but she paused when she got to the last one.

Subliminal Psionic Talent: Able to exert influence on another sentient mind. This power is channeled through voice and only works on those that are conscious and lucid.

Maybe it was a good thing he’d run off.

As soon as that thought floated through, Darcy caught herself short.

She began to analyze every interaction they’d had. He’d flirted yes, but he’d never pushed. Even though he seemed more than willing to hit the ground running and begin something with her, he was the one to leave early. And she was the one back at the tower with her friends.

Well hell.  Chivalry _wasn’t_ dead.

She scrubbed her hands over her face and began reading again.

The list of romantic liaisons proved interesting: in a fictional way. It was a veritable who’s-who of villains and heroes alike, but Darcy knew the SHIELD rumor mill. She could only take half those names at face value, if that. She was starting to wonder if she’d actually really get anything helpful out of this whole stalking enterprise when a package suddenly landed in her lap and she jumped.

Clint stood on the other side of the couch with a grin.

“You’re welcome.”

Darcy picked up the envelope and glanced back at him.

“What’s this?”

“It’s for you.”

He stopped as if that explained everything. She continued stare at him expectantly until he sighed and continued.

“It was delivered downstairs and there was a bit of a snafu as it didn’t come through any direct channels. But I worked it out. And as I said, you’re welcome.”

He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, grinning at her.

“Okay…. did you want a tip or something?”

“No, I want to see what’s inside.”

Darcy turned the envelope over in her hands.

“Why are you so curious about what’s--”

She cut off as she looked at the top of the envelope and caught sight of the handwriting. She didn’t need to see the name signed on the back of the envelope to know who it was from.

Remy.

She glanced back at Clint blankly.

He watched her, bubbling with curiosity.

“Well come on. Open it!”

She slowly and carefully tore the edge of the envelope. Partly to annoy Clint, and succeeding if his huff and mumbles were anything to go by. And partly because she was nervous. What would a man like Remy LeBeau send her?

But when she finally had it open, all she pulled out was something rectangular, wrapped in tissue paper, and a note.

**Because you didn’t get to see it this last trip. Perhaps I’ll take you some day. There are many places of my fair city I’d like to show you.**

**Your Remy**

Clint cleared his throat and Darcy stopped rereading the note for the third time. She gently set it aside and pulled back the tissue paper to reveal a watercolor. Of City Park. She only recognized it from the pictures she’d stared at before she went to New Orleans. And after she found herself back in New York, she’d regretted how she’d missed it.

But Remy had brought it to her.

“Is that it? A picture?”

Darcy’s lips turned up on one side.

“Yeah,” she answered, her voice breathy even to her own ears as he ran her fingers along the edge of the painting.

Clint snickered.

“That’s all it takes, huh?”

She threw a pillow at him and began to think of the best place to hang her gift.

 

* * *

 

 

A little over a week later she sat at her desk, actually being productive, when Jane walked in.

“Hey, this was delivered for you downstairs and got put in with my mail.”

She set a padded envelope down on the desk and walked over to her own area, distracted by Science! as per usual.

Darcy stared at the package and the familiar writing on the front, her thoughts circling.

After a minute, she meticulously opened the envelope finding a book inside. There wasn’t a note and she was confused at first, until she saw what the book was. A history of riverboats. On the front page she found a message.

**So you can study up before you get to see the real thing. I’ll even give you the grand tour. I promise to show you a good time if you let me. I’m a wealth of information.**

**Your Remy**

Darcy put her head down on her desk and snorted. Then laughed. And laughed until she was crying.

“Uh, you okay over there?”

She blindly waved a hand.

“Good, just learning that riverboats will never be wholesome to me again.”

“What?”

She sat up and turned to Jane as she wiped at her eyes.

“Another present from Remy.”

“Oh. OH!”

Jane rushed over and picked up the book, but scrunched up her face when she saw the cover.

“Riverboats?”

“Yep.”

“Is this supposed to mean something?”

She set the book back down with a questioning tilt to her head.

“To me.” Darcy nodded. “He was paying attention.”

Jane, in her infinite wisdom, took that at face value.

“Okay, and how are you feeling about this?”

“Frankly?” She paused and Jane gave her a gentle prod in the side, making her smile. “A bit charmed.”

“Despite still not knowing much?”

Darcy ran a finger along the spine of the book.

“It seems like I’m getting the important bits.”

 

* * *

 

 

Darcy snickered into her hand as she read on a couch, turning to the next page with a giggle.

“What’s so funny?”

She glanced up at Sam who had asked the question. He and Steve sat at the table filling out paperwork. Which actually meant Steve filled out paperwork and Sam looked for anything to distract him.

“Oh, I just keep reading about this steam riverboat captain. His name was Thomas P. Leathers.”

“What’s so funny about that?”

Another giggle escaped.

“I keep hearing it pronounced in a really thick southern accent in my head. It just sounds wrong.”

Sam gave her a confused look, but Clint and Natasha came in, providing a distraction.

Natasha tossed a package at Darcy.

“Your newest tribute.”

Darcy ignored the prying eyes and went about opening this package as slowly as the others. Clint let out another huff and she grinned to herself.

Inside was a burgundy scarf that was the the softest thing she’d ever felt. A note fluttered out from between the folds of fabric.

**It’s starting to get cold out. Thought you might need help keeping warm without me around.**

**Your Remy**

She wrapped the scarf around her neck and pulled up one end to rub the soft material against her cheek. Sam let out a snicker as he watched her speculatively.

“You know, this guy certainly knows how to have his presence felt even though he’s not present.”

A collective groan rose throughout the room.

“Get it? Because of the presents?”

“Yeah, Sam. We got it. You’re terrible with puns.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next package was delivered directly to Darcy’s room. It was smaller than the others and all that came out was a blank plastic ID card and a note.

**I was unable to find something worthy of you, belle. But I didn’t want you thinking I’d forgotten about you. Give this to Barton for me. Maybe he won’t try to shoot me next time we meet. That could go a long way for smoothing things out between us, non?**

**Your Remy**

 

“You tried to shoot him?!”

Clint stopped chewing a massive bite of pizza and scrunched his face at her.

“Wha?”

“You tried to shoot Remy?”

He swallowed and gestured nonchalantly.

“Well, yeah.”

Darcy folded her arms and glared.

“You never mentioned this when you said you’d ‘met him on a job!’”

“I thought it was obvious. I usually shoot people on jobs.”

At a loss for what else to do, she tossed the ID card on the table in front of Clint, who picked it up with shout of triumph.

“It’s about time I got this back! Now I can prove to Fury it wasn’t my card that Kate used to sneak into the training facilities.”

“Yes, but do you really want him to know that it was LeBeau who had it all this time?”

Darcy turned to Natasha who had delivered her sarcastic comment without looking up from her magazine.

“And what about you?”

Natasha glanced at Darcy with a raised brow.

“Did you try to kill my soulmate too?”

The woman’s lips twitched.

“No. My mission was to seduce him.”

Darcy threw up her hands in defeat.

“Of course. Because nothing in my life can be normal!”

She flounced out of the room, eventually winding up on her bed, staring at the the watercolor from Remy, his shirt in her hands. It had stopped smelling like him some time earlier, but she still found herself holding on to it.

Things would be so much easier to figure out if she could just talk to him.

She stared for a couple minutes more when a thought occurred to her.

“Hey, Jarvis?”

“Yes, Ms. Lewis.”

“Do all the packages that I keep receiving come from the same place?”

“They are hand delivered to our reception area. The messenger signs in the package and then it is brought up to you.”

“Oh, is it through a messenger service?”

“No, but it is the same person who delivers each parcel.”

With an idea, Darcy jumped up and hastily wrote a note and sealed it.

“If I bring this down to the reception area, can you make sure they are alerted or get a message or whatever needs to happen so they give this to the person that drops off my packages?”

“Certainly, Ms. Lewis.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was a cold evening, when Darcy left the tower, heading out for a late dinner away from any and all Science! after she escaped the labs. Things had gone back to normal in the last couple weeks. Well as normal as they ever got in the tower. And she found her herself disappointed.

She pulled her burgundy scarf tighter around her neck, making her way down the street as she wondered about the man who bought it. She had hoped to hear from him by then. Every present she’d gotten had been sent about a week apart. The last package she’d gotten contained some the most amazing caramels she’d ever had. They were a mexican chocolate flavor and had a chili spice that provided a kick to the smooth, sweet candy. Remy’s note had said the flavor reminded him of her. She’d absolutely loved them, and savored each one until she had one left, which still sat on her desk.

That was the present she’d gotten the day her note went out. It had been three weeks earlier, and she still hadn’t heard a thing.  

Darcy tucked her chin deeper in her scarf and started walking faster.

She’d only said she wanted to talk to him. It hadn’t seemed like too much to ask considering everything he’d seemed willing to offer before. She wasn’t sure what she had expected in response, but it certainly wasn’t silence.

A couple stepped out of a restaurant in front of her on the sidewalk and she paused to let them walk past, but they looked behind her, and she finally realized someone was there.

“Miss me?”

She flailed, losing her balance, and tilted to a dangerous angle. Remy grabbed her, pulling her close, but once she regained her balance, he slowly released her, stepping back to a polite distance.

Darcy slapped at his arm.

“Are you trying to scare me to death?”

He playfully caught her wrist and held it.

“It seemed as good a time as any to get your attention.”

She glared at him, but then glanced around realizing they were still in the middle of a sidewalk.

“What are you doing here?”

“You said it would be easier if you could talk to me.”

She was taken aback for a moment, but then felt incredibly frustrated at her angsting the last couple weeks away and his nonchalant attitude.

“And so you just show up out of the blue after three weeks without any word?”

He dropped her wrist and pretended to take a tentative step away.

“Did you want to me to leave?”

She growled and hit his arm again.

“Stop being a smart ass.”

Remy grabbed her wrist again, rubbing his thumb up under the edge of her sleeve.

“What kind of ass should I be.”

She rolled her eyes, but was oddly comforted that the teasing was back.

“How did you know I’d be here anyway?”

He shrugged noncommittally.

“I didn’t.”

She frowned as she thought about that.

“Did you follow me?”

Another shrug.

“You came out of the building as I was outside. I thought I would join you.”

She took her time to formulate her next sentence.

“Walking behind me for half a mile is more like stalking, not ‘joining me’.”

He let his eyes wander over her, up and down and back, and flashed her a lascivious smile.

“I was distracted by the view.”

Maybe it was the warmth of his hand still on her wrist, or the fact that she was actually happy to see him, but she was flattered and struggled to hide her smile. And then she realized what he’d said earlier.

“Wait. What were you planning to do when you got here? You can’t exactly just walk up and ring the doorbell. And the king of thieves isn’t the most likely person to be welcomed with open arms at _Avengers Tower_.”

He took a step closer, murmuring.

“Oh, I have my ways.”

“I’m sure you do.”

She rolled her eyes and shivered, but it wasn’t from his proximity.

“Look, it’s cold and I actually came out here to get some food. How about we go eat and talk and all that since you’re here now.”

“I know better than to prevent you from eating.” He let go of her wrist to gallantly gesture with a smirk. “Lead the way.”

She raised an eyebrow and instead looped her arm through his, pulling him to get him moving. She knew he was watching her and not where they walked as she lead him along, but didn’t look at him, instead navigating around other pedestrians. If anyone asked holding onto him was just for warmth. He might as well act as a space heater for the rest of the walk. It had nothing to do with her worry that he’d disappear again.

They walked in silence until they got to her favorite hole-in-the-wall diner and scooted into a booth in the back.

Darcy was big enough of a person to admit she enjoyed the jealous looks from some of the other patrons and wait staff. Remy was a hell of a good looking man. She took the time to watch him as he looked over his menu. He’d removed his coat in the warmth of building and while his shirt wasn’t silk, the button up still showed off his impressive shoulders while quietly attesting its own expensive quality. His hair had grown since she last saw him, now solidly brushing his chin more than just his collar. He also seemed to have perennial scruff, which she couldn’t really argue with.

And he came because she’d wanted him to. She could concede that to herself. But it helped that she hadn’t had to actually ask him.

He caught her watching him and smirked, looking at her the entire time he gave his order to the waitress. Once the waitress left, he sat back to examine Darcy.

“That scarf looks good on you.”

She glanced down at the dark fabric now hanging loosely around her neck.

“Seems kind of self-serving to compliment a present you bought me.”

His smirk came back.

“Maybe I was talking about what was underneath it.”

Her heartbeat sped up and she quickly looked down and around for anything to fidget with. She settled on rearranging sugar and sweetener packets, buying time until the food arrived.

Once the waitress brought their plates and shuffled off with another long look at Remy, Darcy jumped in without preamble.

“What do you want from a soulmate?”

He paused, fork halfway to his mouth.

“Not wasting any time?”

He raised his eyebrow as he finished taking his bite and watched her, waiting for her explanation.

“I just. That’s the question that kept coming up. Every time another present from you came. Every time someone asked how I felt about it. Every time I remembered how you took care of me that night.” She let took a quick breath and let it out in a gust. “I still have no idea what exactly it is that you want from me as a soulmate. So, yeah. I need to know.”

He nodded and began playing with his napkin, fingers slightly glowing as he began to charge the paper out of habit.

“I wanted someone who could care for me despite my abilities, who would not want me because of my special _talents_.”

His eyes became shadowed and he looked away.

“My own kind didn’t want me, cher. I just hoped for someone that would.”

“What do you mean?”

He paused and then made eye-contact again, his expression shuttered. Darcy felt her gut clenching, and prepared for something bad. Remy hadn’t hid any emotion from her before.

“I was abandoned as a baby. Kidnapped and raised by thieves.”

“Seriously?”

“There are many who might say I lead a charmed life,” he scoffed and let go of the napkin. “I don’t know what I’d be if I hadn’t been taken in by the LeBeaus. It seemed I was only ever good for stealing one thing or another.”

Different rumors and facts she’d heard began to click and make more sense. She went back to eating, buying time to process.

Her heart squeezed at the thought of a little boy that people only wanted because of what he could take.

Especially when he hadn’t taken a single thing from her.

“Why were you instantly so dedicated to _me_ as your soulmate? From what I heard you liked to keep yourself without too serious of entanglements or allegiances.”

“And just who were you hearing things from?”

Clint had already tried to shoot Remy once, so she probably could throw him under the bus. But it was really only Logan who’d brought up the whole seduction and dubious background. Darcy wasn’t about to open that can of worms.

She took a bite and responded around a mouthful of food.

“I refuse to reveal my sources.”

After moment of silence, Remy grunted and narrowed his eyes, so she forged ahead.

“I want to know why that suddenly seems to have changed with me? All you knew was that I was some girl getting mugged in an alley.”

“Non, cher. A _beautiful_ woman getting attacked in an alley.”

She set her fork down with a clunk.

“Remy, I'm serious.”

“As am I.” His eyes crinkled, but then he sobered and leaned forward. “It wasn’t so sudden for me. But it didn’t hurt that the first thing I learned about you was that you were a fighter. A good quality for anyone shackled with me.”

She quirked a brow at his choice of words, but he continued on.

“And you were intelligent. Then I realized who you were and knew you were with the Avengers. That clearly mean you were more dedicated and honest than I had ever been.” He hesitated, staring down at his hands for a moment before making eye contact again. “Those were qualities I wasn't able to admit I'd been looking for until they were right in front of me. And I was selfish enough to want to keep them and you for myself, despite how little I deserve.”

They watched each other silently.

“How’s everything? You two need anything?”

Darcy startled and glanced at the waitress  before looking back down at her plate. Flustered, she didn’t hear what Remy said, but the woman soon left, leaving them alone once more. She shifted the conversation to safer topics, having him tell her the story of when he stole Clint’s ID badge.

More serious topics waited on the edge of their conversation, but she was surprised at how easily they were able to chat. Remy of course insisted on paying when the waitress returned with the check, and Darcy didn’t find she cared to argue much with it.

As they slowly made their way back to towards the tower, she finally found herself able to put her main question into words.

“If I was so amazing and what you wanted in a soulmate, why did you leave?”

He stopped walking and she turned to face him, standing off to the side on the pavement.

“I didn’t want to push you.”

“And you wanted to push?”

He once again looked her up and down slowly as a grin spread across his face.

“Okay, ignore that question. But how is sending tons of presents and flirty notes not pushing?”

“Trust me, if I had pushed, you’d have known, ma belle.” His expression eased before turning thoughtful. “I couldn't trust myself not to try and coerce you to trust me...”

“The whole subliminal psionic charm thing, right?”

His head bent in a slight nod.

“Ah, there’s that intelligence I spoke of.”

He brought a hand to rest on her cheek.

“Yes, I feared I would force you. And I needed you to make that choice on your own, for both of our sakes. To choose to have me in some way in your life.” He paused and blinked slowly before looking intently at her face. “I have taken many things from many people, but I was not going to take that choice from you.”

He slowly traced her lower lip with his thumb.

“Not if I wanted to be the type of man you deserved.”

After a silent moment, Remy smiled wolfishly as he looked back up at her eyes before staring at her mouth once more.

“But then again, I can only be so good of a man.”

He dipped his head and replaced his thumb with his lips, pushing his hand back into her hair. Darcy found her hands holding onto his arms for balance as warmth began flooding her body, sinking down to her toes.

Remy broke the kiss, and she momentarily chased his lips, breathless. He brought his other hand to her face, running a thumb along her cheek bone.

She cleared her throat and took a bracing breath.

“Right. Okay. Um. Now that we’ve established that, I should, I should probably get back to the tower.”

His lips twitched at her flustered reaction.

“So soon?”

She stared at his mouth, and then shook her head to clear her thoughts.

“I have to Science! early tomorrow, so I need to get some sleep. And the others will start to worry about where I am.”

He nodded but didn’t move to leave, one hand in her hair, the other still cupping her cheek.

“Will I be seeing you again?”

She paused and dragged her lower lip through her teeth, not at all displeased to see his eyes track the movement.

“At some point, yeah.”

He gently pulled her forward to kiss her forehead.

“Then I’ll send you presents to keep you thinking of me.”

She made of noise of protest.

“You don’t actually have to send presents.”

“You saying you don’t like my presents?” He leaned back to grin at her. “Or are you already thinking of me?”

“Not at all.” She paused and returned his teasing grin. “I always like presents.”

He chuckled and she rested a hand against his chest.

“But you could just talk to me. Actually let me get to know you.”

His thumb stilled on her cheek and he took a deep breath, eyes lighting up with satisfaction. He trailed both hands down to her shoulders and grinned.

“That can be arranged.”

Before she could second guess herself she reached up with both hands to grab his collar, pulling him down for quick peck. She stepped back with a smirk at his surprised expression, and turned tail to run all the way back to the tower.

It wasn’t until she collapsed against the wall of the elevator that she burst into a fit of breathless giggles.

After she got most of the giddiness out of the way, she pulled out her phone and saw a text message. It was from someone already programmed in her phone as ‘mon ami,’ and it didn't take a genius to guess who that would be. But Darcy wondered if she’d had Remy’s number ever since New Orleans. That was the only time she could remember him having access to her phone. Had she actually had the power to reach out to him this whole time?

She shook her head to not bother with that thought and opened the text.

**Sleep well, petite.**

Well, she had told him she’d wanted to talk to him. Now was her chance.

_Good night, Remy._

His response was quick.

**Dream of me.**

Darcy touched a hand to her mouth, remembering his kiss earlier as a slight blush spread on her cheeks.

_No promises._

**It’d only be fair. I’m always dreaming of you.**


	6. Interlude: Meanwhile in Upstate New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan heads back to the mansion and finds out he's missed a couple things in the last few weeks.

Logan tilted his neck back and forth in the elevator, grunting with each movement. Once the doors opened he stepped out and began to swing his arms, stretching his shoulders and the leather battlesuit he’d put on. 

It had been a long six weeks. He still wasn’t exactly sure why Chuck had sent him as bodyguard for Storm’s political and educational tour, but he didn’t really care at that point. All that schmoozing and lurking had left him feeling restless in a way that usually lead to trouble. He figured no one would mind if he’d jump in on their battle situation in the war room now that he was back. Hell, they should be grateful he’d decided to be constructive with that pent-up energy unlike the last time.

But to be honest, it wasn’t all considerate, selfless behavior on his part; he was curious too. He’d heard from a couple sources that there was someone new joining the team, but they refused to tell him who. Their secrecy probably had him on his guard more than if they’d just told him instead of worrying that he’d get his panties in a twist. Besides, he was a reasonable guy.

With a growl he stepped into the war room. 

He could see Summers’ beams taking out robots, Jean hovering nearby, and heard the tell-tale hiss of Bobby freezing something. Good. He was always bored until fights were in full swing.

Things got better after that. His muscles loosened, his hands hurt in the way that made him feel productive, and he felt the buzz building in the back of his head. The battle seemed to be coming to a close and Logan took a minute to look around him. That was when he caught sight of an unexpected figure ahead, suddenly noticing a familiar glowing around the hands. Without a thought, he let out a shout, extended his claws, and began running at full speed.

But he’d only made it a few steps when something flew past him and he turned, hearing Kitty squeak and grown in pain after she landed in a heap to his right. He spun around in time to see it was just her tripping over Colossus, again, and wound up getting blasted from behind for his trouble.

It took him a second to catch his breath from here he was now face-down on the floor, the simulation having come to an abrupt hault.

Logan growled and pushed himself to his feet, swiping at something still stabbing him in the back. When he looked up he let out another, longer growl.

Remy LeBeau stood there grinning like the cheshire cat while everyone else calmly stood to the side (Read: tense as if Magneto had just walked in, but they were waiting to see if Logan lost it before doing anything). Shit. LeBeau was the new addition. And that meant it was a damn playing card still itching between his shoulder blades.

With a grunt he stuck out a claw to try and get the damn thing out while glaring at the newcomer.

“What the hell was that for?”

“You were the one running for me with murder on your mind.”

Logan didn’t deny it as he continued to glare while he squirmed. But try as he might, he couldn’t reach the card still stuck in the leather, stinging his skin where it kept trying to heal around the paper. Finally, Rogue came up, swatting at his elbow until he stopped swinging his claw around. 

With a snicker she pulled the card out.

“Play nice,” she whispered as she patted his shoulder. 

“You too,” she called to Remy. 

Logan turned to glare at the Cajun, who shrugged at Rogue as if to say he wasn’t making any promises. But once she was gone, he lounged against a wall, eyeing Logan speculatively.

“You've been telling stories about me that weren't so nice.” 

His face scrunched up, adding to his glare.

“Why the hell would I be talking about you?”

“I don’t know. Why, especially would you be so fascinated by my romantic history?” 

Logan scowled some more until he remembered a particular conversation a couple months earlier during one of his movie viewings.

Shit. 

His muscles tightened and his hands clenched.

“When did you meet Darcy?”

LeBeau raised a brow and hummed.

“Why does it matter to you.” 

He’d mentioned Darcy a time or two when he’d run into LeBeau over the last year. Couldn’t help it when she was one of the few people he found tolerable. And it had felt damn good to say he was getting his life together, even had women friends he didn’t sleep with. He’d doubted LeBeau could ever say that.

Did the cad find her because of that? Logan began puffing himself up to his full height, despite having to look up at the other man who still looked on casual as may be. 

If he’d done anything. If he’d tried anything. 

He started another low growl, but all he got was a deprecating smile for his efforts.

“She's my soulmate.” 

Ah hell. That was some serious shit he hadn’t expected.

In a second flat, he deflated and looked almost apologetic before his own nature got the better of him. His scowl came back as he folded his arms petulantly.

“I didn't say anything that wasn't true.” 

He got another hum.

“Yes, but you, as much as I, know that we are not the same people we once were.”

He rolled his eyes at the roundabout language. The Cajun had always liked using his words. But Logan couldn’t hold back a grunt in begrudging acknowledgment at of the truth of his statement. 

“Do I need to make up for it?” 

LeBeau pushed himself off the wall with a bark of laughter.

“I have never needed and still do not need your help with women.”

He threw his hands up with a huff.

“Fine. Sure. Now be all noble. You're the one that hit me in the back.” 

He started walking out and LeBeau called after him.

“It would have been the chest if you weren't so easily distracted.”

“Yeah, that makes it a whole lot better.”

Logan grumbled to himself all the way to his room.


	7. Part IV: And All the Men Deliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy finally gets to know Remy a bit more....and then she brings him home to meet her hero family.

Darcy angled her camera just right to get the whole poptart artistically in the shot. She then spent the next ten minutes picking the right hipster filters and edits before sending it off to Remy. That’s what he got for nagging her about eating. Well, teasing. But she somehow got the feeling that he meant it in a protective way, and it was still weird to her that she understood that already. So sassy, sarcastic responses were what he was going to get.

“How’s loverboy?”

She looked up at Tony who was across the lab working on a piece of equipment that Jane had finally let him touch.

“What are you talking about?”

“LeBeau. I know you’re texting him.” He shrugged, the movement looking like an odd dance as he was till half in one of Jane’s machines. “Figured I’d make conversation.”

She lowered her phone in her lap and eyed the man suspiciously.

“What are you talking about?”

He lifted his head from the machine just enough to tilt it forward and exaggeratedly look over his brows at her.

“Please, Lewis. You didn’t get any packages and were moping for weeks. Then out of the blue, you became glued to your phone and you suddenly started getting his little bribes again. I did some sleuthing.”

Her eyes widened as her hands gripped her phone more tightly.

“Tony.” She heard her phone creak and made herself loosen her hands, setting her phone down, and trying to rub her hands on her thigh nonchalantly. “What exactly do you mean by ‘sleuthing’?”

He straightened, casually gesturing with a screwdriver while talking.

“Well, Jarvis refused to just share your text and call history with me.”

Bless him.

“But he couldn’t limit my search of security feeds.”

Her eyebrows furrowed trying to figure out just what he could have seen. She hadn’t done anything stupid, right? Nothing too embarrassing?

“Guess who I saw k-i-s-s-i-n-g in the street!”

Darcy let out a sigh of relief. She could live with Tony seeing that.

“Whatever, dude. You’re just jealous I got to see him and you didn’t. I swear you are longing for a bromance.”

Tony squawked.

“All bromances are strictly limited to Rhodey, and you know that! I just want a rematch.”

“Mmhmm.”

Darcy ignored him and went back to transcribing more of Jane’s scribbles until her phone finally beeped with a response.

 

**If that’s what you’re calling a meal I might have to start cooking for you regularly. At least that way I’ll know you’re not going to go fainting headlong into another mugging.**

_So, you did make that meal for me? I’m impressed._

**It was only red beans and rice.**

_Only? That mean you can make other things?_

**What exactly were you hoping for?**

**I’d like to make a few things** **_with_ ** **you.**

 

Darcy cleared her throat, and glanced up to where Tony was still puttering around. At that moment she was sending Jarvis a mental quiche. She was very much relieved certain people didn’t have access to her conversations.

Especially with how often she just played dumb to change the topic. But she would have no shame as long as that tactic kept working.

 

_That mean you can make gumbo?_

**Every self-respecting Cajun can make a gumbo, cher.**

_Good, I’d like to request you make that for me next time._

**Next time? I didn’t know you’d have such an interest in me cooking for you.**

_What can I say? Food is one of my love languages._

**Perhaps I should have sent those caramels earlier, non?**

 

* * *

 

 

A couple weeks later, there was a computer attack on the tower’s security system, but Jarvis was able to confirm that the only target had been the labs’ servers. As Tony, Jane, and Bruce were muttering over what might have been the cyber intruders goal, Darcy snuck off to call Remy with a question that had bugged her ever since the alarm was raised.

“So did you ever find out who the fake scientist was?”

She thought she heard a frustrated growl.

“No.”

“What?! What do you mean? The dude could have been anyone! He could have wanted anything!”

“I was a bit _preoccupied_ , cher. Something about an unconscious soulmate on my hands.”

Darcy gave a wan smile in response, not registering that he couldn’t see it.

“What happened?” he pressed.

She squeezed the phone tighter trying to ease back on her angst. She hadn’t meant to worry him, especially since she wasn’t quite ready for him to come parading through the tower to play her Cajun knight. And knowing him, he’d absolutely love doing that.

“What? Why do you think something happened?”

“I can hear it in your voice. Tell me, Darcy.”

With a sigh she slid down the wall to sit on the floor and stare at her knees.

“Someone tried hacking into our computer system and it just got me wondering if it was the same guys.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I just have to deal with Tony’s indignation that someone would seriously make such a half-assed attempt at his security.”

He chuckled.

She heard a murmured conversation on the other end as he told someone else to give him a minute, followed by the sounds of Remy switching rooms. As he walked, she leaned her head back against the wall, using her free hand to start tracing her soulmark through her jeans. Finally the other end was more quiet and he took a breath.

“I know the guy with the gun was a cousin of a local gang. Convinced some family member to help him go after you. But the local goon didn’t know why or who was in charge or what they were actually going after.”

“How did you find this out?”

He let out a low hum.

“I asked politely.”

She could hear the smirk in his voice and shook her head from where it rested on the wall.

“Mmhmm. Because you’re all about manners.”

“That’s me, cher. A true southern gentleman.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m telling you that you calibrated it wrong. You forgot to take the variants of coffee grounds into consideration!”

Jane frantically pointed at Tony with a screwdriver, which Darcy promptly confiscated on her way out of the lab.

It was going on hour 20 of their science bender and she’d had enough. Without thinking she, she found a quiet corner and pulled out her phone.

Remy answered on the second ring.

“Bonsoir, belle.”

She recognized the groggy slur of his speech and groaned.

“Ah hell, I forgot how late it was. I shouldn't have called.”

“Non. You should always call me.”

“But you were asleep and it's not important.”

“Something isn’t right.”

She pinched the bridge of her nose, still not making any move to hang up. There was a shuffling sound and she pictured him shifting positions in bed as he fully woke up.

“Tell me.”

And before she knew it, she did. She told him all about Jane's tyrannical evening and Tony’s bright idea to try and amp up the coffee maker without telling anyone about his genius plan until the poor thing exploded. Remy didn’t say anything but hummed responsively as she ranted.

“So then I'm diving for cover while Jane is still rambling and almost falling off the stepladder she's on to reach the top of the whiteboard, which she refuses to get rid of. And Tony just says something about forgetting to do some thingamajig and leaves me with the mess and everything. I had just coaxed Jane down onto firm ground, when, an hour later, he comes sauntering back in trying to prove he was right to her all along with the inevitable screaming match.”

Remy let out a quiet chuckle.

“Sounds like an eventful evening.”

“Not even evening. Morning. I should have been in bed hours ago.”

“Yes, but then you wouldn't have called me.”

Darcy snorted, tucking her free hand around her ribs.

“Careful, you're going to make me want to call you at all hours when Jane is going crazy now.”

“Bon. I like hearing about your day.”

“You really mean that.”

It wasn’t so much a question as a comment spurred from her surprise.

“Always, _mon amour_.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Is there anything I should know about you that I can’t read in your file.”

Remy had called her as she was just about to go to bed, blessedly early for once. So she settled into her pillows and pulled her blankets around her, hoping she might get a good story out of him. Something told her bedtime stories from Remy would lead to very interesting dreams.

“Perhaps. What about you, cher?”

“Nope. I asked first.”

He chuckled and paused, but she remained silent, willing to wait him out.

It worked.

“I was almost married once.”

She choked on air for a minute, surprised at that big of of a thing actually being kept secret. For a secret organization SHIELD was terrible with letting the cat out of the bag, but she hadn’t gotten a whiff of that one.

“What?! How come no one seems to know about that?”

“What do you mean?”

“They know all about your tiff with Logan, and attach a somewhat ridiculous number of names to you as ‘romantic associates,’ but there’s no mention of an engagement.”

He hummed and she could imagine his cocky grin growing.

“You reading up on me?”

Darcy felt her cheeks turn pink and bit her lips to hold back a nervous giggle, burrowing deeper into her bed.

“Ahem, I might have looked into you. Some.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“I’m sure. Now give me some details. You're the one that brought it up.”

He chuckled and she found herself grinning as well.

“I do believe you were the one asking for secrets.”

“And you chose this subject. Now spill.”

“Mais, demanding, aren’t we?”

Darcy waited silently until she heard a long exhale of breath, and gave a small fist pump.

“Not many knew about the engagement outside the New Orleans community. It was...of an _arranged_ nature.”

Holy shit.

“People still do that?”

“Yes.”

“So, when did this whole almost-marriage happen?”

“A long while back.”

She paused, hesitant over what she wanted to ask next, but knowing she needed the answer. Her hand clenched the bedding, and she forced herself to let it go, smooth the fabric, and then speak.

“What happened?”

“Your words showed up.”

Darcy’s breath caught.

“Oh. Wow. Sorry?”

“No apologies, cher. That was the first day you saved me.”

“The first?”

“Oui.”

“What was the second?”

“The day you finally appeared.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you ashamed of us, Darcy?”

She set down the bowl of cookie dough she’d been stirring to look at Sam with palpable confusion.

“What are you on about this time, Wilson?”

He sniffed and shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m just saying, you’ve been talking to your soulmate without telling us anything for how long? And you _still_ haven’t brought him around?”

“Dude, most of you guys have already met him,” she responded gesturing to the assassin duo at the kitchen table and Tony who was currently snitching dough from the bowl. She slapped his hand away and pulled the cookie dough back towards her.

“I’m with Wilson on this,” Tony said around the mouthful he was still chewing. “I thought we were like family. Shouldn’t we get to meet him?”

“Other than Steve and Bruce, most of you _have_ met him. And I don’t see _them_ complaining!”

“What am I? Chopped liver?”

Darcy rolled her eyes at Sam, but Steve chose that moment to chime in.

“It would be interesting to meet the man. I’ve heard intriguing reports about him."

She rolled her eyes. Everyone had heard interesting reports about Remy. But Steve wasn't done.

"Plus, he’s obviously important to you.”

Darcy floundered, not sure what to say, but Bruce saved her.

“And actually...I have met him.”

A chorus of questions rose in the kitchen.

“What?”

“When?”

“How?”

Bruce shrugged.

“Do you know how hard it is to escape from the country when up to that point you have been a very law-abiding scientist?”

A few heads tilted in consideration of that.

“I called in a favor with Hank McCoy. He put me in touch with LeBeau.”

Clint snapped his fingers.

“Wait, is that why you were so chill when we finally got the call telling us where to find Darcy?”

Bruce shrugged.

“I told you guys that five of us would be overkill.” He turned back to Darcy. “It would be nice to actually thank him for helping me out.”

Who was she to say no to both Captain America and that argument? Screw Sam and Tony’s curiosity. They could suck it. But America's poster boy and her favorite befuddled scientist were the clinchers.

“Fine. Just." She paused, hugging the bowl closer to her chest. "You guys. Try not to do anything that will incite a fight!” She turned to the table. “I’m looking at you, Clint.”

“What did I do?”

“You have a habit of making people want to shoot you. And since you’ve already tried to shoot my soulmate, try not to be such a shit-stirrer, or I might be tempted to return the favor.”

 

* * *

 

 

It still took a couple hours before she could bring herself to text Remy. She wasn’t ready for the pressure of calling to invite him, so she went with the modern, lower-intensity texting route. But she still had to work up her courage. Mostly because she knew how badly things could go down considering who she lived with.

 

_So, everyone seems to want you to come for a visit._

**Does that include you?**

_I wouldn’t have brought it up if I didn’t want you to come._

**Well, it's a good thing I'm in New York then.**

_You are? Where?_

**Upstate.**

**Remember how I said my friend Charles had extended an invitation?**

 

She didn’t actually remember him saying anything about that, but everything suddenly made sense. Upstate New York. Charles Xavier. The X-Men. She angrily hit the call button, eyes narrowing when he didn’t answer until the third ring.

“You've been with the X-men this whole time?” she practically yelled as soon as he picked up. “When were you going to tell me?”

He chuckled, not immediately offering an apology, and she growled back. Only to get another chuckle.

“I'm telling you now.”

“That is _not_ a valid excuse.”

“I beg to differ."

She focused on her breathing, trying to form a coherent thought, so he continued.

"But it would be nice to meet your friends. And renew some of my _acquaintance_.”

Darcy deflated, giving up on her frustration to let out a resigned sigh.

“Please, just no violence. I really do not want to have to explain to Pepper why she has to have the residential level redecorated. Again.”

“Anything you want, cher.”

 

* * *

 

 

A week later, Darcy stood in front of her closet, hurriedly pushing clothes on hangers from one side of the rack to the other. But she wound up slumping her shoulders and frantically running her hands through her hair with a groan.

“What the hell am I doing? I’m not capable of adulting. I can’t handle this. I can’t even decide what to wear!”

“What do you _think_ you’re going to have to decide? Because I think you already know what you want.”

She squealed and turned around to see Natasha, casually sitting on her bed, watching her.

“How the heck did you get in here?”

The redhead leaned forward, appearing rather nonplussed.

“If you didn’t want me in here, you would lock the door better.”

She let out a huff, dropping her hands to her sides.

“It’s so wrong that I kind of agree with that.”

Natasha’s lips twitched.

“You’re learning.”

“I don’t know about that.” Darcy huffed again and started to turn back to her closet before whirling around once more. “Wait, what makes you think I actually know what I want?”

“Because otherwise you wouldn’t have invited him here.”

“You really have that much faith in my ability to make adult decisions?”

The redhead’s lips twitched again.

“More than with other people we live with.”

They were both quiet for a moment as Darcy went back to sifting through her clothes.

“If it makes a difference, I wasn’t successful in my mission.”

Darcy pulled out a blue cardigan for consideration, not fully listening, which, she knew was a big no-no whenever it was Natasha that was talking. But she was a bit distracted, soulmate showing up, possible household destruction looming on the horizon, what to wear to look hot but on top of things while dealing with it all.

“What?”

The cardigan went back on the rack.

“When I was sent to seduce LeBeau for information. I failed.”

Her hands stilled on the hangers but she stayed facing the clothes.

“Why is that?”

“He’s far too observant.” Natasha paused as if weighing her words. “So, if you’re not sure going in, he’s going to notice.”

There was another moment during which neither woman moved or spoke.

“You may need to make those adult decisions before he shows up.”

“Ugh.”

Darcy gave up and melted into a heap, simply laying on the floor, one arm thrown over her eyes.

“I don’t want to adult!”

Natasha laughed softly and stepped over her to reach the closet and start selecting clothes.

“You have to decide, if only to admit it to yourself.”

“I repeat. _Ugh_.”

Darcy moved her arm from covering her face when she felt several pieces of clothing piled on top of her.

“Wear these, they are flattering, but you'll still be comfortable in them. Having confidence in your appearance will give you less to worry about.”

“Something about knowing I look good and that he wants me is half the battle?”

Natasha smirked.

“Something like that.”

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours later, Darcy fidgeted in front of the elevator. Jarvis had told her Remy was in this one and was on his way up and she may have had a mild meltdown before running to the doors. But that was between her and her AI bestie. So now she waited, staring at said doors, shifting her weight from hip to hip and playing with the hemline of her shirt.

Even though she expected it, the beep made her jump, sending her heart racing through another sprint.

But then it seemed as if everything slowed down; she could hear her breath, feel her heart beating in her ears.

The elevator doors opened to show Remy leaning against the wall behind him. His easy smile appeared the moment he saw her, and he took a second to look at her before he bent to grab his bag from the ground.

In that moment, she realized that Natasha was right.

She did know what she wanted.

Him.

All of him.

And time caught back up and everything seemed quiet.

Remy sauntered forward, pausing a couple feet away.

“Darcy.”

“Remy.”

He stood there bag in hand, silently watching her.

Darcy opened her mouth to speak.

“I’m sorry to intrude, Ms. Lewis, but sir is demanding an audience."

She shut her mouth and took a deep breath, watching Remy’s eyes crinkle at the corners.

“Tell him to suck it, Jarvis.”

“I would, but I fear he will follow through on his threats to ‘cockblock like there is no tomorrow’ unless you and Mr. LeBeau join the others in the penthouse shortly.”

Darcy groaned.

“Fine. Tell them I’m going to get Remy settled and then we’ll be right there.”

“Certainly, Ms. Lewis.”

With a sigh, Darcy tilted her head at Remy to follow her.

“Come on, I’ll show you where you can put your stuff, we’ll go appease the twittering heroes, and then we can go out to dinner or something where we can actually talk with some privacy.”

 

 

Which is of course why, a couple hours later, Darcy found herself squished next to Remy with everyone else around her, playing poker.

The night had actually started out with casual introductions, but then Tony had taken center stage recounting the entire story of his and Remy’s last meeting. Darcy wound up on the couch next to Remy, snickering as he made comments and corrections to Stark’s rendition of the tale. But as luck would have it, or just Tony’s enormous attention-whore tendencies, he insisted they order food, Pepper had objected, but Sam and Clint, the shit-stirrers they were, had backed Tony up. Steve supposedly wasn’t taking a side, but watched the entire situation unfold with enjoyment, and didn’t say a word otherwise. Darcy would get him back for that.

Especially since the entire group was eventually squashed around one slightly-too-small table (the large dining room table still being fixed after Clint decided to demonstrate his clogging abilities). And especially since Darcy was feeling a hum in her blood that hadn’t had a chance to settle with Remy pressed up to her side the whole night.

Jane and Thor had left halfway through dinner when she got an alert about some astronomical anomaly. Darcy took it as a sign of solidarity that Jane had taken enough time to give her a thumbs up as she left. Bruce begged off after dinner, already having been able to chat and catch up on how Hank McCoy was doing.

But of course after those three had left, instead of dessert, Tony suggested poker. And liquor, because what else?

And it was deja vu of her hijacked dinner plans all over again. However, she didn’t have too long to really begrudge everyone before the game started in earnest. It had been quickly decided they should play Texas Hold ‘Em so Remy didn’t have such an advantage, and  Natasha was volunteered as dealer.

And Darcy had always enjoyed a good game of Hold ‘Em.

“It’s rigged!” Clint shouted after he went out on the first round.

Darcy simply smiled as she pulled in her earnings.

“It’s not my fault you chose to go all in on a pair of jacks, dufus.”

Clint grumbled and turned his chair around to straddle it, threatening to comment on everyone’s playing for the rest of the night. Things settled down as another hand was dealt, and Clint was soon asleep, slightly snoring.

Overall, the evening proved interesting to watch and Darcy felt she learned as much about her fellow tower residents as they may have about Remy. Pepper folded most hands but wound up winning whenever she did play. It was almost always when she went head-to-head with Tony. He hadn’t believed her when she told him she knew his tells. Fool.

Tony had gone out multiple times, but kept buying his way back in. Sam was surviving, winning enough to keep playing and talk epic trash talk about his inevitable comeback. But the real dark horse, was Steve since he was usually such a terrible liar.

“Steve, I’m impressed,” Sam whistled as Steve raked his haul closer to him.

He shrugged and gave an ‘ah golly’ grin, but Darcy saw through that and tapped the table.

“There’s a story here. Tell me! I must know!”

He began evenly stacking his chips with a fond twist of his lips.

“Allie Mae Perkins and Donna Lee.”

“Excuse me?” Pepper asked.

Steve chuckled.

“They were a couple of the USO girls. Card sharks, the both of them. Allie Mae was from Jersey and Donna, Atlantic city. Watching those two work their opponents was like an artform. Especially when it was the cocky GIs.”

Another hand was dealt and play continued.

Darcy found herself relaxing with each play, thankful that things were going so well.

Not a single weapon or subtle threat had made an appearance so far.

However, she was still next to Remy, and he’d never scooted over once space had opened and the food had been cleared off the table. They sat touching from shoulder to knee, and despite Stark’s epic heating system in the tower, she knew that wasn’t what had sweat building on the back of her neck. Not when Remy had had his hand on her leg for the last hour. She wasn’t sure if he was aware of it, but every so often he’d stretch his fingers, inadvertently stroking along his words by her knee, while everyone else just went on with the game as usual.

And Darcy felt like she was quickly on her way to hell in a handbasket.

If she had been able to focus better, she would have made herself figure out if Remy’s hand twitches were a tell or not. As it was, she found herself purposely losing so she could head to the kitchen for a breather and chug a bottle of water.

“Are you really having him stay in a guest room?”

She choked on the water, wiping her now wet face as she eyed Pepper. The woman had asked the question as soon as she walked into the kitchen, and now stood watching Darcy, eyebrows half raised.

“Well, I’ve never actually spent more than 24 hours with the guy in person. So yeah. I was planning on it.”

“You are a strong woman, Darcy Lewis.” Pepper shook her head as she leaned against the counter, lowering her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “Or is it just because you’ll actually get more privacy because the guest rooms are on another floor.”

Darcy dramatically brought a hand to her chest.

“Pepper, I’m scandalized.”

She got an eye roll in response.

“Oh, yeah. I’m sure you are.”

“I didn’t realize you’d be so invested.”

The other woman shrugged and got her own bottle of water.

“I’ve always had a thing for debonaire, reformed bad boys. So sue me.”

Darcy laughed, but Pepper watched her while taking a sip of water. The blonde woman lowered the bottle and slowly capped it before she spoke.

“Speaking as the other non-heroic resident of the tower--”

“I don’t know, I think you’re pretty damn heroic,” Darcy interjected.

Pepper kept talking as if there hadn’t been an interruption. Probably a built in response after all her years with Stark.

“And therefore common-sensical resident here, he seems like a good bet. No pun intended”

“I’ll vouch for that.”

Darcy whirled around to see Sam a couple feet away.

“Holy crap. When did you get here? And when did you get so quiet?”

He tucked his chin and pointed at his own chest.

“Hey, I got skills.”

“You’ve been training with Natasha again.”

Sam shrugged and headed to the fridge for a bottle of beer.

“Whatever.” He popped the top and then gestured with the bottle. “All I gotta say is that dude is clearly only here for you, but he’s still hanging out with us. He gets points for that." He took a swig and then grinned. "Plus, watching Tony lose his shirt is turning into the highlight of my month.”

Darcy wasn’t about to deny that she’d definitely been enjoying that aspect of the evening.

“Maybe we should go back out there and watch it then,” she suggested, hoping to have to avoid any impromptu kitchen heart-to-hearts with two of her friends at once. Especially when she hadn’t even had a chance to actually talk to Remy alone yet.

“Nah, they’ve been betting on the same hand for five minutes and are all just talking in French, now.”

“Really?”

Sam shrugged.

“Don’t ask me. Steve is giggling too much to explain what Tony’s saying and Natasha refused to translate.”

He walked back out of the kitchen and Darcy and Pepper watched as he made his way back to the group.

Steve was indeed chuckling to himself while Natasha sat cool as a cucumber. And Remy just watched Darcy with the same smile on his face as when he’d seen her from the elevator.

“Yep. I think that look makes it pretty clear he doesn’t have poker on the mind.”

Darcy bumped against Pepper’s shoulder, unable to stop the slight blush she felt creeping across her face.

“Shush, you.”

She didn’t usually get so flustered, but she also wasn’t usually under the microscope of various heroes and their kickass partners.

“I’ll go get Tony to admit defeat. Let you two actually talk.”

The woman was a true godsend.

“Thanks, Pep.”

The game dissolved quickly after Tony and his loud arguments had been foisted from the room. Each player took their earnings. Remy’s of course being the largest.

“I’m willing to let anyone regain their dignity later on in this visit. Pass that on to Stark.”

There were a couple chuckles in response.

Darcy looked around to see Clint now asleep on the couch, unsure whether or not he’d migrated there himself. Steve and Sam sat on either side of Natasha, now whispering to each other and her as the woman responded with her eyebrows.

“Come on, Maverick. Let’s leave the soldiers and spies to their secrets.”

She held out a hand that Remy readily accepted but didn’t let go once he was standing. She looked at their joined hands and then at his smug expression, not bothering to argue; instead pulling him out of the room.

“So how long are you staying? We never really established that earlier.”

“I told Charles I’d be gone a few days. But I’ll stay as long as my welcome lasts, cher.”

She glanced at him out of the side of her eye.

“That so?”

“It’d only be polite.”

“Ah, yes, you’re the southern gentleman. I’d forgot.”

“Then allow me to remind you as I escort you wherever you might be taking me.”

He drew her hand through his elbow and walked her down the hallway. They seemed to be making their way back to the guest rooms, and she ignored that to focus on their parade. She definitely did feel like a southern belle, and discovered she rather liked it.

After a moment he rested his other hand on top of hers.

“I forgot to mention earlier, but Logan sends along his greetings.”

She gave him half a smile.

“And how is Logan?”

“As charming as ever.”

Darcy laughed and Remy joined in with her as they walked.

But they reached his door and Darcy suddenly found herself at a loss, slowly pulling her hand from his elbow.

Did she invite herself in to talk? Did they share an awkward middle school good night? She wasn’t sure he was capable of that when she remembered their last encounter. But he hadn’t said a word, and she looked up to see him watching her, warmth in his eyes but hesitance in his posture.

She scrunched her lips and saw him focus on the movement, leaning a fraction closer, eyes dilating.

“Screw it.”

His eyebrows raised up a fraction and she saw his head tilt for just a moment before she’d grabbed hold of his collar to bring his face down to hers.

It was  awkward at first, but then he balanced himself with his hands on her hips, sliding his hands up her waist and stepping closer to improve their angle. Darcy swore she could feel power pouring off of him. She gasped as a tingle hit her lips and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, seeking her out.

They broke apart breathless, and when Darcy had gained enough composure to open her eyes, she saw the same cocky smile he had back in that alley when he told her to call him Remy. He opened the door behind him and leaned against the doorjamb, lifting a hand to trail a finger down her arm. He slowed as he neared her wrist and held on to her hand, rubbing a thumb across the back of her palm.

“Might I invite you in?”

Darcy rubbed her lips together and returned his grin.

“You know,” she squeezed his hand as she took a step forward. “I think you just might.”

His eyes glowed as he walked backwards, pulling her along with him.

 

* * *

 

 

“So how are things between you and Remy?”

Darcy’s hands stilled from where she’d been transcribing notes but she didn’t turn to look at Jane.

“What do you mean _things_?”

There wasn’t a response.

Darcy relaxed thinking that Jane has gotten sucked back into Science!. She figured the duct tape she heard unrolling was her boss fixing some equipment. That was, until she was suddenly spun in her lab chair so Jane could rotate her around as she duct taped her in place. Darcy was too caught off guard to do much more than squawk, and soon found herself very stationary. She sat struggling against some surprisingly well applied duct tape bonds, and looking at a disapproving mad scientist.

“The hell, Jane? You take some extra crazy pills this morning?”

The other woman calmly set down the tape and folded her arms.

“I’m staging an intervention.”

“What?!”

“This conversation is important. I know your tendency to avoid serious topics until they become critical, and I can’t have you running away to distract yourself.”

“I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about.”

Darcy tried struggling some more, but Jane’s surprise attack had been really well carried out. A+ on the impromptu hostage taking. F on landing on the normal social interaction scale.

“Really? You don’t know about that time you avoided telling the guy in Puente Antiguo he was just a fling until he was ready to pack up his trailer and follow us to Norway?!”

She looked back up at Jane incredulously.

“It’s not my fault he didn’t realize it wasn’t another state, let alone another continent.”

“Or how about the time you avoided calling your academic counselor and I had to write a special letter to the university to make it so you could actually get those science credits and graduate?”

“It was a stellar letter. But that has nothing to do with whatever this is.”

“Uh huh. And don’t even get me started on the Ian debacle or the fact that you still haven’t told your mother anything about this.”

The two women stared at each other in silence until Jane finally sighed.

“Darcy.”

“What?”

“I know you didn’t spend the last two nights in your room.”

Darcy’s eyes narrowed.

This could get very bad or awkward fast.

Or both.

“What do you mean you know I wasn’t in my room?”

“I went by your apartment. You weren’t there.”

She sniffed. That didn’t sound too bad.

“Maybe I was running errands.”

“At two in the morning?”

Crap. Time for distraction.

“Why were you in my place at two in the morning? Especially on more than one occasion?”

Jane didn’t try to deny the fact or look guilty. Instead, she explained matter of factly.

“I ran out of ice cream and Stark still has Jarvis holding my supply as ransom until I work on his project with him.”

Darcy would have jumped up triumphantly if it weren’t for the duct tape still holding her to the chair.

“I knew there was a thief! You stole my precious tin roof sundae!!”

“Technically. I was going to replace it, so I was more momentarily rerouting the frozen dairy supply.”

“That is just wrong, Jane. Physically assaulting me and holding me captive I can forgive. But taking my precious dairy sustenance is another. How could you betray me like that?”

Jane waved her hands to move the conversation along.

“Yes, I know. I’ve mortally offended you. But it still doesn’t change the fact you weren’t there and Sam totally caught you with sex hair this morning.

Damn. She thought she’d been careful.

“He said that? Who did he say that to?”

Jane developed a rather delighted smirk.

This was bad.

Very bad.

“Everyone. At breakfast. Which you’ve also missed the last couple of days.”

Darcy groaned.

“Damn him! Who knew superheroes were such gossips?”

Her boss held up a hand to count off on her fingers.

“First, you already knew that and are usually the one to take advantage of that fact. Second, you haven’t answered my question.”

Another stare-off ensued.

Darcy cracked first.

“What? What do you want me to tell you? We’re sleeping together. Yes. It’s amazing. Yes. I don’t know whether to worry about the number of women he must of slept with or send them all thank you cards.”

Jane tilted her head like she did when a new theory hit her in the middle of another experiment.

“Okay, that’s something I hadn’t considered, but we are shelving that for later.”

Darcy gave her an annoyed snort.

“What, you didn’t tape me to my chair to talk about my sex life?”

“I want to talk about what you’re planning about the two of you.”

She shrugged a shoulder as much as she was able to with the tape confining her.

“Why do I have to be planning anything? I could just be living in the moment.”

“Darcy. You planned out my lunches for the whole time you were going to be gone in New Orleans. You plan everything. You just avoid acting on it if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Darcy threw her head back with another groan.

“Ugh. I don’t know! I don’t know where this is going or what I’m doing and I’m absolutely terrified.”

“Because you already care about him?”

She stared at the ceiling, not liking the tolerant tone she was hearing.

“What makes you say that?”

“Even before you two were sleeping together, I know you would stay up baking and crafting for care packages to send him.”

Darcy lifted her head back up and opened her mouth but Jane held up a hand to cut her off.

“Don’t even deny it. It’s not my point, but don’t deny it.”

She closed her mouth and glared for a moment.

“Then what _is_ your point?”

“That you willingly gave up sleep for the guy. And as your boss, who formerly did a majority of her work at night and had to deal with your bitch fits, I know you don’t give up sleep for just anyone.”

Darcy mumbled under her breath.

“They weren’t bitch fits.”

“I don’t know if it’s better or worse that you’re arguing the wrong point.”

Darcy ignored her and struggled against the duct tape some more. Jane rolled her eyes and stepped forward to actually start pulling it off.

“Also, don’t think I didn’t notice the casual touching.”

“What casual touching?”

Darcy kept turning her head to focus on Jane as she was spun to unwrap the tape.

“You’re tactile Darcy. Once you trust someone you reach out through physical touch. It’s what you do.”

Darcy didn’t answer and stayed sitting despite the fact that she was no longer taped to the chair.

“Just remember what Natasha said.”

“What do you mean what Natasha said?”

“He notices that you’re holding back. You might be physical, but if you can’t even really talk about it with me, I know you haven’t with him. And somehow I think words matter with Remy.”

Darcy snorted.

“Yeah, he’s pretty good with ‘em.”

She turned to focus on work once more before whirling back to Jane.

“Wait. How the hell do you know what Natasha told me? We were alone. In my room. And unlike other residents, I know you don’t have a predilection for hiding in the vents.”

Jane looked at Darcy with a disbelieving head shake.

“Remember the whole super heroes are huge gossips thing?”

Oh. Right. That. She hummed in acquiescence.

“Touche.”

But Jane set down the tools she had picked up and hurried over again, eyes bright.

“Speaking of, I forgot that since you haven’t been at breakfast lately you didn’t see the developments between Sam and Maria.”

Darcy clapped her hands.

“No! Do tell!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in case you were wondering. Yes, Tony is attempting to give a very bad shovel talk there.


	8. In a Sketchy Backroom Nearby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some familiar less-than-savory characters make a plan.

Loud music blared in the corner as Ivan sat at the table surrounded by his cousins. Not one of them seemed remotely enthusiastic, let alone intrigued in what he had to say, and he was quickly becoming irritated with their lack of faith. He’d taken the time to bring them viable job prospects and they not only showed little interest, but had outright laughed.

“Foster is too much of a hassle. We need to move on to other ventures,” he reiterated, putting emphasis on the last part of his sentence, once again hoping to entice them.

His cousin Hirgen scoffed as he leaned forward, dropping his chair back to all four legs in order to grab his drink.

“Why the hell would you go for Foster in the first place? You looking to piss off the god of Thunder?”

Ivan felt his left eye twitch, but refused to show any other reaction.

“I had a source that was _very_ interested in her research for his future business sales.”

Hirgen snorted, once again not showing the proper respect.

“Yeah, because intergalactic arms dealers are totally going to be a thing.”

His cousin had become far too Americanized for his tastes.

But he forced himself to respond with words, trying to keep the meeting productive.

“It doesn’t matter now. I’ve got another customer willing to pay for our services.”

He saw another cousin, Arta, lean forward. She was the one he’d need to convince this time, but it wasn’t going to be easy. She’d always liked to take part in more conservative pursuits and jobs, so Ivan braced himself for her arguments.

“And why the hell should we listen to you? You changed your plan part way through last time any of us listened to you,  got LeBeau’s attention, and put Engjëlli in the hospital!”

A grumble came from the large man sitting on the other end of the table, nose still crooked from where it hadn’t been set right after his last meeting with LeBeau.

Ivan unconsciously raised a hand to rub the center of his chest, his fingers resting on the discolored spot that still ached from time to time.

“How was I to know he was the girl’s soulmate?” he grumbled.

Arta smacked the table, always overly demonstrative when angry.

“Maybe if you’d just done some damn research and stuck to the plan!”

He clenched his fists on his thighs underneath the table, sitting straighter and forcing his hands to relax. They just had to understand.

“We don’t need research or a plan for what I have arranged for us.”

There was a few muttered protests from others sitting around the table, but it wasn’t their place to argue, so they held their tongue.

Arta stared at Ivan, but he didn’t back down. After a long couple of moments, she leaned back and waved at him dismissively not bothering to verbalize her acquiescence to listen.

He wanted to take offense, but he still needed their cooperation, so he bit his tongue.

Hirgen must have decided words were necessary as he set his drink down firmly.

“Fine, what genius idea do you have now?”

“A contact of mine wants our help extracting a person of interest from a group of so-called heroes.”

Arta watched him consideringly.

“What’s the catch?”

He was unable to stop himself from hesitating for a moment.

“He’s looking to capture a member of the X-men.”

Hirgen let out a loud sound of disgust.

“Those freaks? They’re worse than the Avengers!”

Ivan’s hands curled into fists, and he had to resist the urge to cuff his cousin over the head. Maybe that would encourage him to show the proper respect, but it wasn’t about to get everyone on his side.

“Some of them, yes. But we only have to act as a distraction.”

Arta began strumming her fingers on the table as she deliberated, and he began to feel hope for the first time that evening.

“What exactly do you mean by distraction?”


	9. Part V: Bring Your Paintbrush, We’re Painting the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations are had, decisions are made, and it turns out that Remy doesn't have to be the one to persuade Darcy for everything.

It took three rounds of Remy inviting Darcy to come visit the institute before she finally did. 

And of course nothing went right on the way. 

By the time she got there, it was late in the evening and the mansion seemed eerily quiet. She let herself in, not wanting to wake anyone who was sleeping. Quietly closing the door behind her, she set her bag down next to a couch. As she straightened, Professor Xavier come into the room.

“Ah, Ms. Lewis. We were starting to worry that something nefarious had happened.” 

She half shrugged and smiled.

“No, I'm afraid it was rather more mundane. I got stuck behind an accident on the bridge. That's what I get for driving when Stark offered to fly me.” 

The professor’s lips lifted on one side.

“In a plane or in his suit?” 

Darcy grinned as she began to shake her head.

“I'm not entirely sure, but I wasn't going to give him the opportunity to renew his and Scott’s argument from last week. Who knew two grown men could feel so passionately about proper mini golf technique.”

He nodded slowly.

“I fear those two are capable of arguing over just about anything.”

“You’re telling me,” she scoffed.

He gave her a fond smile.

“I’m sorry to tell you that Mr. LeBeau and most of the team are out at the moment. They were called to help deal with a situation some hours ago, but I expect them back later tonight.”

Then, though there hadn’t been a sound, he suddenly looked up and angled his head, his expression turning apologetic.

“And it appears I’m needed elsewhere, Ms. Lewis.”

She waved him off, not wanting to seem like a burden.

“No worries, professor. I remember where the library is. I’ll go keep myself busy.”

With a grateful nod, he turned and left.

Darcy slowly meandered down the halls, trailing her fingers along the wainscoating. It was odd not hearing all the shouts of kids and random lessons going on. Especially odd since she’d only ever come with the Avengers before. And that had always just ensued in adult catfights that were louder than any of the students’ encounters.

When got to the library, she wandered for several minutes until she grabbed a worn copy of her favorite fantasy novel, content to reread the best parts until Remy and the others got back.

She’d just settled into a sofa, the leather gently giving way, when a voice came from behind her.

“Who are you?”

She whirled to find a young boy peering at her over the back of the cushions.

“I’m Darcy. Who are you?”

“I’m Kevin. Are you Darcy Lewis?”

She set the book down curious and turned more fully to look at him. He was probably about seven, clearly in his pajamas, and most likely out exploring past his bedtime. But she had no idea how he knew who she was, or why.

“That’s me...”

“Mr. LeBeau talks about you a lot.”

Well that explained it. But, wait. What?

“He tells you guys about me?”

Kevin nodded enthusiastically, but as Darcy kept her eyes on him without saying anything, he eventually turned it into a shrug.

“Okay, so he was talking to Rogue, but I heard him.”

She laughed, finding herself thankful Remy wasn’t completely ridiculous.

“Are you going to marry him?”

“What?!”

She may or may not have flailed a bit, but Kevin didn’t seem to notice.

“Are you going to marry him?”

Darcy cleared her throat starting to worry just what this kid had overheard.  Was Remy planning on something without telling her? Because they definitely hadn’t really talked about anything, and she really knew they needed to. And that was probably part of the reason she’d taken so long to come out. But realizing it right then wasn’t doing her any good. Especially with little Cupid watching her so expectantly.

So she hedged like any good political scientist would.

“Why do you think I should marry him?” 

He shrugged again.

“Well, you’re soulmates, aren’t you?”

Oh, that antiquated idea. Darcy let her breath out in a gust of relief.

“Not all soulmates get married.”

“Why not? Don’t you want to marry him?”

He looked at her for a minute.

She hesitated as her mind began to churn. Did she want to marry him? Did she not? Was she just freaking out again? Was Jane going to have to assault her with tape again? 

Kevin just continued on talking, struck by another idea and not waiting for a response.

“Although, my neighbor Timmy’s parents were soulmates and got married, but they’re divorced now.”

But she didn’t even hear the last part of his comment. Instead, her mind brought up Tony’s teasing from a couple months earlier, the singsong refrain of k-i-s-s-i-n-g began replaying over and over. First comes love, then comes marriage.

Darcy felt like her chest was constricting. She wasn’t ready for marriage. Was she? But she knew that Remy would probably be all for it. And there was unable to even figure out if she was in love with him. It had been months. She should really know by then. Shouldn’t she?

_Did_ she love him?

Kevin let out a sigh, bored at Darcy stuck in her own thoughts.

“Well, 'night.”

He scampered out of the room, and she found herself staring at the window, book forgotten.

 

“There you are, cher.”

Darcy turned to see Remy walking into the library, still in his uniform, but face beaming. She shook herself to return his smile.

“Hey, you.”

He came around the edge of the sofa, sitting down and pulling her into his lap. He hugged her close, breathing deeply into her hair.

“Sorry I’m so late.”

She settled back into him, forcing herself to relax.

“I understand. The call of duty and all that.”

“You eat?”

Darcy shook her head, realizing she’d forgotten all about dinner.

“Well come on. I saw your bag when I came in. We’ll put it in your room and then I’ll fix us something.”

 

Darcy sat at the table as Remy finished washing dishes while recounting the mission he’d just been on and how Logan had gotten stuck with clean up. Something they all were going to be hearing about for weeks.

He’d been joking and playful the entire meal. She appreciated it, but was still quiet during most of it, not quite able to meet his teasing. Words and taunts still floating through her thoughts.

But eventually, the dishes were done and Remy was leading her quietly through the mansion until they stood outside her door.

He have her hand a squeeze as his lips turned up into the patented smirk that usually had her grinning back.

“You know, my room is right down the hall.”

He leaned in, dipping his head to whisper in her ear, but she pulled back.

“I know, you showed me earlier. But I’m just gonna go to bed. Goodnight.”

She kissed his cheek quickly and turned to walk into her room, but he caught her elbow.

“What’s wrong?”

She frowned and shook her head.

“There’s nothing wrong. I’m just tired.”

“Cher-”

He stepped closer, pulling on her elbow, but Darcy caught him short, pushing her hands up against his chest.

“Stop acting like you know better.”

His brows came together and the smirk disappeared.

“You’ve been acting strange all evening.”

“I just want to sleep, Remy!”

As she finished his name on a shrill whisper, her hands shoved at him in frustration and panic.

He dropped his hand and stood there, motionless. After a long moment gave her a short, tight nod.

“Good night, Darcy.”

She watched him stalk down the hall and push into his room before she went into hers, yanking off her clothes and jerking her pajamas on, angry at his reaction.

She stared at herself in the mirror as she rubbed her makeup off with a cloth. 

But she saw Remy’s face. That stupid handsome face. And she remembered how it lit up when he came in to find her in the library earlier. 

He loved her. 

She’d known it for a while, but hadn’t been able to admit it to herself. Because admitting that would mean she had to think about what she felt in return. 

And yes, sure, he loved her. That didn’t mean she had to love him back right then!

She threw away her facecloth and dug through her bag looking for her toothbrush. It was of course at the very bottom and she angrily dumped everything out to get it. Toiletries tumbled across the bed and rolled to the floor. She huffed as she picked the tube of toothpaste up from where it had landed on her foot. With a resentful grunt, she added toothpaste to the toothbrush and began furiously brushing her teeth.

Why the hell couldn’t she just go to sleep on her own? Why did he have to think that something was wrong? Why was he convinced her knew her so well? 

He always thought he was so damn perceptive. And he was. He was always trying to get her to talk to him. And he did. He always said he knew when something was bothering her. And she loved him for that.

Her hand stilled from its frenzied brushing. 

Remy was right. 

She’d let some kid and her own fear of facing serious realities spook her. And he was the one to suffer for it.

Darcy spit out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth. 

She frantically threw on a hoodie, not bothering to make sure her door was closed before sprinting down the hall. Remy’s door was unlocked and she slipped in without knocking.

Breathing fast, she leaned her back against the door, watching as he sat up from where he lay in bed.

His hair was wet and he was shirtless, skin slightly red from a too-hot shower. And he watched her with more hope than she deserved right then.

“You forget something?”

Darcy walked forward without a word and climbed into bed, forcing him to lie so she could rest her head on his chest. He silently made room for her and lightly settled a hand on her hip. 

“I forgot how much I needed this.” She wrapped her arm around him, letting out a long breath. “Needed you.” 

His hand twitched and he shifted, positioning her until they were both on their sides, her head on his arm, both of his arms encircling her, and one leg thrown over both of hers. 

“I’m sorry,” she muttered into his chest, her breath coming out in stutters.

He stroked his hand up her back and into her hair. 

“Shh. You’re here now.”

She squeezed closer to him for a minute as he stroked her scalp. After a few minutes of them laying in silence, she finally relaxed. 

And the words came.

How she didn’t know what all she wanted from him, from life, from anything. How she was scared. How she already cared so much that it terrified her when she thought of changing anything because it seemed like inviting the universe to try and take it away. 

How she really did love him.

He didn’t say anything until she finished. And then he pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her hair.

“I know.”

She snorted.

“You think you know everything, don’t you?”

“Non. Only what’s important."

He began stroking her hair, breathing slowly.

"I know that I’ve felt that same. And that while I don’t understand everything that scares you, you’re here, and I’m willing to fight for that.”

She tucked her face into his neck, trailing her fingers over his soulmark.

They didn’t say anything else. 

Darcy simply lay there and let the sound of his even breathing lull her to sleep despite the fact she knew her arm between them was bound to fall asleep and she’d eventually get too hot with her hoodie and Remy’s body heat. 

 

She woke up later to Remy humming an unfamiliar tune as he lightly nibbled a line down her neck, his hand lightly skimming over her hip. 

“Mmm. I was sleeping.” 

It came out a whine, but he only huffed a laugh over her skin.

“And I thought I would offer a pleasurable alternative.” 

His hand slid up her waist. 

“But sleep.” 

However, her words were contradicted as she turned her head, stretching her neck so he could reach more of it with his mouth. She shivered when his fingers started tracing her ribs. 

“Cold?”

She could feel his lips turn into a smirk and didn’t respond, merely bit her lip, hoping for more. 

But at her silence, he pulled back, leaving her disappointed.

“I just thought you were looking far too warm in this sweater.”

He tugged on the hem, hand settling low on her belly. 

She turned her head back to answer with a teasing smile.

“And were you going to help me with it?”

His eyes lit up, fingers pressing more firmly into her skin, making her breath hitch.

“With anything you want, cher.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jane and Darcy had been out in the desert for five weeks, and both were about to go crazy.  But for very different reasons.

Jane sat in the driver’s seat, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel as she brought them back to civilization. She’d gotten valuable numbers that she wasn’t going to be able to properly calculate or plug into her algorithms until she got back to the tower. But they kept filtering through, tumbling out of her mouth as she drove.

Darcy sat next to her, continually checking her phone. The scientist’s favorite locations for research had an unfortunate tendency to have gaps of cell phone coverage that left her lucky to get off a rare text message, let alone a phone call. And Jane had proved surprisingly unswayable about what qualified as an emergency with their backup satellite phone.

The whole situation had proved unacceptable for Darcy. And not just because going without internet was bad. 

She’d discovered she craved the low rumble of Remy’s voice in her ear more and more each night she’d been forced to go sleep to silence. Cacophonous silence. 

Well, other than Jane’s snores.

“Staring at your phone isn’t going to make it work better, Darcy.”

She startled, not having noticed Jane's attention and lack of mumbles in the last couple minutes.

“Why’s that? A watched phone never gets reception?”

Her boss shot her a brief smile before looking back at the road.

“That and you just have terrible luck.”

With a sigh, she put the phone back in her pocket.

“Whatever. Tony is going to have to upgrade me to whatever satellite service he gets after this.”

She got a snort in response.

“Good luck with that. He’s surprisingly stingy with his personal satellites.”

They kept driving for a couple of hours, Jane still muttering numbers and sequences under her breath the entire way, before they finally made it back to the main highway. As soon as the tires hit the asphalt, Darcy had her phone back in her hand. 

She had two bars. 

With a gasp she clambered into the back of her Science! wagon and immediately called Remy. She had no idea what time it was, but it wouldn’t have mattered if she had.

He picked up on the second ring.

“Belle? Is everything alright?”

As soon as he spoke, she let out a breath, unaware she'd even been holding it back.

“Yeah, we’re just heading back now.”

He hummed, and she heard a shuffling as he probably once again arranged himself in bed to listen to her babble.

“You had me worried.”

“Why?”

“You usually only call in the middle of the night when Tony has tried to blow you up or Jane has almost sent you across the galaxy.”

She chuckled and held the phone tighter, wishing that doing so would bring her closer to him.

“No, I just…”

The words were still hard to get out sometimes.

“You just?”

“I missed you.”

His breath seemed to catch before he exhaled in a whoosh of air that crackled over the phone.

“Merci.” 

“Why are you thanking me? It's kind of lonely and sucky. I don’t really think of missing you as a favor. ” 

She heard him hum in amusement.

“No, but telling me is.”

Darcy hesitated, clenching her free hand.

“I’m not that bad, am I?”

“Non,” she could hear the smile in his voice. “But hearing you say such pretty things is always nice.”

 

* * *

 

 

A pounding on the door woke Darcy and and she tucked her face closer into Remy’s chest. She hadn’t even bothered getting her own room this visit. And she wasn’t saying that that was the reason it had gone better. But things had definitely been much smoother than her last trip to the mansion.

Until the pounding that was.

She groaned.

“Make them go away.”

Remy chuckled and rubbed the small of her back.

“I don’t think anything I do is going to make him stop. Or at least not anything you’d approve of.”

Darcy grunted and the banging continued.

“Maybe if we’re quiet they’ll think we aren’t here.”

The culprit then yelled through the door.

“Doubt that, babe. Even if I couldn’t hear you, I can smell you from here.”

“Ugh, you’re so gross, Logan!”

“Whatever, you love me.”

Remy pulled her closer, tucking his head to quietly mumble in her ear.

“He’s been wanting to talk to you. Might as well go.”

Darcy let out a long whine. 

“But you’re comfy.”

His voice rose, a promise threading through his words.

“And I’ll be comfy after. Although maybe we should work on being a little less comfortable and a little more _physical_ when you get back .”

There was a disgusted grunt from the other side of the door.

“Really, LeBeau? When I can hear you?”

Remy chuckled and Darcy realized she wasn’t the only intended audience of the last comment.

“Ass.”

She pushed off him with a huff, and he lay back, resting his hands behind his head with a grin. Darcy clambered off the bed and began scrounging for her various items of clothing that had been scattered the night before. 

Logan gave the door another couple of perfunctory hits.

“I’ll be in the kitchen. You’ve got five minutes before I’m here knocking again.”

Darcy rolled her eyes as she finished yanking her hoodie on and struggled into her yoga pants. She took a breath, figuring she was decent enough to be seen by students roaming the halls, but then caught sight of her hair in the mirror. She looked thoroughly debauched. That wouldn’t do.

She finished smoothing her errant locks before turning and catching Remy watching her every move. He shot her lascivious grin, rolling up onto his side.

She narrowed her eyes, but her lips twitched as she walked forward and leaned down to give him a quick kiss.

“See you later.”

But Remy caught the back of her neck with his hand and brought her closer again, teasing her lips open, and deepening the kiss until she felt it down to her toes and fingers. 

“That you will.”

Darcy was slightly breathless as she pulled back and caught sight of his smug grin and his eyes tracing the once again outrageous outline of her hair. Realizing she yet again was thoroughly mussed, she snorted.

“Ass.”

Remy playfully rubbed her nose with his.

“Yes, but yours.”

She hummed noncommittally, but she was smiling as she headed for the door, once again smoothing her hair as she went.

 

“So you and LeBeau,” Logan muttered as he handed her a cup of coffee. Darcy slid into the seat next to him at the kitchen counter. He didn't say anything else as he stared down at his own cup, usual scowl in place.

She took a sip of her coffee and discovered it was doctored just right. Logan only fixed her coffee when he wanted something from her.  And whatever it was, had gotten her out of bed and Remy’s quite lovely arms far too early. She was going to make him work for it.

“I think I could argue  _ you  _ and LeBeau.”

He looked at her suddenly.

“What do you mean?”

Darcy shrugged and took another casual sip.

“I hear you two have actually been fighting  _ together  _ lately rather than against each other. Even tag-teaming those baddies.”

The scowl deepened.

“Who told you that?”

She mimed zipping her lips because it always bugged him and grinned as she took another sip of coffee.

“My lips are sealed.”

He glared as she smirked at him over the rim of her mug.

After another moment Logan let out a long sigh and slouched back down to stare at his coffee.

“Rogue,” he muttered. “Should’ve known she’d try to make something of that.”

Darcy snickered and he let out a loud harrumph.

“We have similar fighting styles. Doesn’t mean I’m doodling his name in my notebook.”

She giggled, which just ruffled his feathers more.

“Dammit, he’s your soulmate!”

Her smirk slowly faded, and she let out a thoughtful hum as she set her mug down.

“That he is.”

Logan tensed his shoulders as though bracing for impact, and Darcy wondered what was coming next.

“So, uh, you two?”

Well, that didn’t explain much.

“We two?”

He sighed and scratched at one sideburn.

“Things working out?”

Somehow Darcy didn’t think he was really curious about the state of her love life. But she still wasn’t sure what he was getting at.

“Why do you ask?”

“No reason”

She poked his side and he twitched.

“Why?”

He began muttering quietly under his breath and Darcy could only catch the words ‘stupid Cajun’ and ‘screw things up.’

“Awww, Logan. Are you being my protective older brother now?”

He growled and glared some more at his coffee.

“How sweet! I’ll have to tell Rogue.”

“That’s not it.”

She gloated at him.

“Uh, huh. Then what is?” she taunted.

He tensed again but finally turned to face her.

“Well, I know I might have said some things to make you think he wasn’t a good guy.”

Her lips turned up in a half smile.

“Are you saying he  _ is  _ a good guy?”

“No. Well. Dammit. Yes. He’s one of us.” 

“I know. He’s got the fancy catsuit and everything.”

Logan growled again as she waggled her eyebrows at him, and turned back to his coffee.

“See if I ever try to apologize again.”

Darcy laughed and rested her head on his shoulder for a moment.

“I know what you’re trying to say. And,” she paused looking for the right words.” It’s okay. I think it was actually a good thing I was so hesitant at first.”

“Why’s that?”

Darcy straightened with a shrug. 

“I got to know him. I got to decide I wanted him. Kinda felt like I actually got to choose my soulmate. Know what I mean?”

He nodded slowly.

“Yeah, I think I do.”

 

* * *

 

 

Darcy pulled her bag closer and hustled down the sidewalk. Pepper had convinced her to join her for some fancy pilates class. Which normally would not have happened. But since most of the team were off on some joint training exercise with the X-men and ‘non-combatants’ hadn’t been allowed to come, she'd decided to give in to bribes and flattery. But Pepper had gotten called back to the office as they left. She took an official Stark car and began making a call and answering at least two texts before she'd even pulled away from the curb. Darcy had decided she’d walk because cabs took forever when she was in a hurry. And if she hurried, she should be able to make it back to the tower in time to shower and change before everyone else showed up.

So, she hustled back, trying to plan out an outfit as she went.

However, the minute she saw a police cruiser fly past her, ten feet in the air and upside down, she knew her plans were once again shot.

She hunkered down behind the corner of a building to try and see what was going on without getting hit by any more projectile law enforcement vehicles, or their owners. But it seemed like most of the action was a block down the street. Knowing she would get crap for it, but unable to just run away, she sneaked and angled her way closer, shifting around fleeing pedestrians, and using various cars and dumpsters for cover. There weren’t any more flying cars, but she heard gunshots and and saw more flying metal debris that could only mean two things. Magneto was here. And he’d brought minions. 

Yay.

And then she heard a familiar whine.

“I told you guys not to attack when they were in the city. The Avengers always screw everything up! But no, I don’t know what I’m talking about, we have to go with _your_ plan.”

Darcy’s eyes widened when she realized where she knew that voice from. She slowly peered around the parked SUV she had taken cover behind. Sure enough. There he was.

The villain formerly known as ‘Matthew’. 

There wasn’t anyone else around, so he must have been bitching into an earpiece as he was firing at some cars on the other side of the intersection. Darcy caught flashes of red hair popping up to return fire and realized he had Natasha pinned down. 

Not if she had anything to do with it.

She pulled her phone out of her bag, getting her app ready, and eased around the front of the car, hand held up towards the b-rated lackey.

“Well, well, well. Ill met by sunlight,  _ Matthew _ .”

He whirled around to face her, leaving his back exposed, but Natasha had been engaged by some other lackey, so Darcy was on her own. Not that she minded too much.

When he saw who was talking, ‘Matthew’s’ shoulders dropped and he let out a frustrated growl.

“You weren’t supposed to be here. Why can nothing ever go to plan?”

“I don’t know, but nasty little things like you always get their comeuppance.”

He lowered his weapon and gave her a skeptical look when he saw her hand holding out her cell phone.

“With what? A cell phone?”

She grinned viciously.

“With built in taser.”

She hit the button and let out a giggle as he dropped to the ground, violently jerking. He wasn’t going to recover from that any time soon. She would definitely have to thank Tony.

Darcy looked up from the twitching failure of a villain to see Natasha give her a salute before running off to kick some more ass. 

Good.

A fight wasn’t a fight until Black Widow came to play.

The whine of repulsors came closer, and Darcy ducked back down behind the SUV. Not that she didn’t love him, but Tony had a habit of creating extra debris and dangerous flying objects that weren’t so pleasant for bystanders. After a minute, she saw Iron Man come into view, but he wasn’t flying. He was floating. And she soon saw why. 

Magneto walked down the street, holding the hero up with one hand and continuing to wreak havoc with the other. For a second, she wondered how a gold titanium alloy was able to be controlled by Magneto, but figured it was a pretty moot point at that moment. 

Thankfully, she saw another flash of red hair coming back. Natasha could fix this. She wasn’t foolhardy like Logan. The idiot, who chose that moment to bull rush Magneto and was soon up in the air with Tony. 

Genius.

And once again, adamantium being controllable by Magneto was odd, but moot. So, Darcy slunk closer. Natasha was across the intersection, taking off her widow’s bite gauntlets, tossing whatever knives were left hidden on her body on the ground, and eyeing up her trajectory. She caught sight of Darcy and raised a brow, inclining her head to ask for a favor. Good thing this scenario had come up in one of their training sessions.

With a small nod Darcy took off her bag, patted herself down to make sure she didn’t have any hidden zippers in her workout gear, and took a deep breath. The two women made eye contact again and smiled at each other. Both reassuring and reckless in equal measures. 

Darcy just prayed that Xavier was paying attention.

Without a chance to second-guess, though, she braced herself as she saw Natasha take off, running at Magneto from behind. Darcy jumped up with a holler, drawing his attention momentarily. He turned his head just as the assassin launched off a nearby car bumper and executed a flip and twist to make any gymnastic tumbler jealous. She snatched his helmet midair and landed gracefully. Superhero pose and all.

Magneto froze, and Logan and Tony both slowly began to lower to the ground. Darcy let out a silent thank you to the most amazing, wonderful Charles Xavier, and swore to kiss his bald head the next time she saw him. 

Once the other two superheros were on the ground, Natasha tossed her the helmet with a grin.

“You should probably go back to the tower now. Don’t want you getting yourself into any more trouble and possibly coming home with another soulmate.”

With a last smirk, she turned and ran back to her weapons. Darcy shrugged and grabbed her bag, turning to make her way back to the tower, helmet in tow. She’d only made it a block, though, when she heard growls and some sort of struggle. How big was the fight perimeter this time? 

She swore Steve usually ran a tighter ship than this.

Inching slowly forward, she peeked around a building to see what looked like Sabretooth struggling with someone in the next street. She barely held in a gasp when he turned and she saw that it was Remy. The big oaf had somehow gotten Remy’s hands behind his back where he couldn’t charge anything and she didn’t see his bo staff anywhere in site. 

Shit.

Darcy glanced down at the helmet in her hands, knowing she had to do something. She just hoped Victor didn’t have the same scenting abilities as Logan, or was at least very distracted. With a last bracing breath, she hurried to duck behind a car parked at the curb and made her way down the sidewalk crouching behind one car after another. She finally came close enough to hear Remy’s muttered cursing. Victor now had his back to her, so she stood, made a mental note to send a thank you card to her high school PE coach for making her do softball, wound up, and let the helmet fly. 

It seemed like slow motion. She heard Logan shout from where he’d suddenly appeared at the end of the street, Victor turned his head in time to take the helmet to his temple, hard enough that he stumbled and dropped Remy, who fell to the ground. But the goon didn't so much as shake off the hit before he turned to Darcy with a growl and began to charge. There was no way Logan would reach her in time and she froze.

Double shit.

But suddenly Victor was airborne, a red glow propelling him up and over Darcy’s head to crash into the building behind her. She swiveled her head to see Remy laying on his side, arm raised, eyes still glowing. With a grunt he lowered his arm and flopped flat onto the ground.

Logan chuckled as he slowed to a jog upon reaching them.

“LeBeau. I’m starting to think you enjoy shooting people in the back.”

There was only a quiet snort in answer, so Logan went to make sure Victor couldn’t cause any more trouble.

Darcy finally shook herself and ran to where Remy still lay on the ground, running her hands over his face and body, looking for any obvious injuries. 

With a grunt he sat up, smiling through a split lip.

“Looks like we’re even, cher.”

“What?”

He rested a hand on her thigh, leaning towards her.

“I saved you from an alley attack, you saved me from a street scuffle.”

Darcy let out a shaky laugh, touching her forehead to his.

“Not even close, Romeo.”

“Non?”

She leaned back with a smile.

“This makes the third time I saved you. Remember?”

He grinned, but winced as it pulled further at his lip.

“Then I’ll have to try harder.”

Darcy was glad for the teasing, but still felt shaky. She threw her arms around his shoulders, holding on tightly for a couple minutes, the sounds of sirens still filling the air. When she pulled back it was only enough to press her lips to his. His skin was grimy and she could taste the blood from his lip. But it felt like home.

 

By the time everyone had debriefed and made it back to the tower, the news had already started giving details of the fight, so she called her family to make sure they knew she was alright, but was going to be busy helping out, so not to expect any other calls for a couple days. Then she turned off her phone and prepared for some well-deserved ‘recuperation’ time with Remy. 

The next day Stark made sure she was forwarded a news article that had begun to make the rounds. When she opened it, she saw a picture of her practically sitting on and making out with the one and only Gambit in the middle of the street. But she didn’t care. If she’d come to accept it, the world would have to as well. 

 

* * *

 

 

Remy and Darcy lay entwined in bed, the afternoon light filtering in through the windows. She felt lazy and relaxed as she slowly traced her words on his chest.

“So you know how you were almost married?”

He shifted to peer at her seemingly abrupt question.

“What about it?”

She hummed, still watching her fingers smooth over his soulmark.

“How do you feel about marriage in the future?”

His hand on her waist twitched as he clenched most of his muscles, clearly forcing himself to breathe slowly.

“What are you saying?”

She flattened the hand that had been tracing across his skin and sat up to rest her chin on it. 

“Not that I want to get married right now or even in the next year maybe, but you know. At some point, I could see it. You and me.”

His muscles began to relax as his smile widened and his eyes brightened.

“Truly?”

She shrugged, forcing her smile back. 

“Well, I can't be an official avenger or part of the X-Men, So I figure I'll marry in. Hero by association.”

He let out a bark of laughter and leaned his face down to kiss her, but she pulled back, shifting one hand up to cup his cheek and look at him.

“And this way everyone will know I chose you. Soulmate or not.”

His smile softened and he slid his hands up her back.

“Sounds good to me, mon amour.”

He pulled her up and over till she lay on top of him, her face and inch from his. She felt his smile against her lips and couldn’t help returning it. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Darcy and Remy were making breakfast in the communal kitchen. She preparing pancakes, and he making beignets. They easily danced around each other with quips and light touches. Everyone else lounged around the room, in various states of interest in their progress. Mostly Sam and Clint stared, practically drooling at the towers of food that were growing.

“Well, isn’t this disgustingly domestic?”

Darcy turned to scowl at Tony.

“Keep that up and there will be no carbohydrate deliciousness for you this morning.”

He scoffed and grabbed an apple from the counter.

“Please, like I couldn’t take care of myself.”

She pointed at him with a spatula.

“Tony, I’ve seen you go eight hours without eating because the fridge was too far away.”

He looked at her as though the situation still didn’t need explanation.

“I was in the middle of a project, it  _ was  _ too far away.”

“It was ten feet from you!”

“And that would have required I got up to get food. Hence, distracting me from vital work.”

She continued to hold the spatula up as she watched him. That  argument seemed half-hearted coming from him. And there was a mischievous glint to his eye that had Darcy becoming more and more suspicious.

But breakfast duty was calling and she didn’t want to lose her reputation as the pancake master. So, she went back to flipping and loading up a plate, which she soon took over to the table where most everyone sat.

“Ms. Lewis there is a visitor for you currently on their way up in the elevator.”

Everyone fell quiet, watching her with curiosity.

“Who is it Jarvis?”

“I’m afraid I am not at liberty to say.”

Darcy heard a snicker and turned to see Tony making a hasty exit.

“What is he up to?”

There was a multitude of shrugs and suspicious looks as everyone eyed each other up to see if they were in on it. But no one else seemed guilty, which was, in a way, even more worrying.

“Jarvis, why can’t you tell me?”

“I’m afraid that sir forbade me from giving you any information regarding who the visitor was.”

She shot Remy a nervous look.

But then she heard the ding of the elevator and footsteps coming closer. 

“Come on, Jarvis, not one hint?”

He was silent.

Someone came around the corner and Darcy turned her head in time to hear a phrase she knew all too well.

“Darcy Elaine Lewis, you are in so much trouble!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [awww-brain-no](http://awww-brain-no.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to come by. I don't bite, I promise!


End file.
